Heart of the Dragon Master
by Elf
Summary: Seto Kaiba's locked up his heart and soul to almost all. After his soul is released by Pegasus, he meets someone who just might change that forever . . . Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister. Serenity/Seto, Joey/Mai, slight mentions of Yugi/Tea and Te


Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh! is owned by its creator, Kazuki Takahashi and it's respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.   
  


Author's Notes: Usually, when I work with a new fan fiction property I start with a crossover. However, this story won't get out of my head. This may be slightly AU if you will, taking place after Yugi defeated Pegasus and freed the Brothers Kaiba. I've never written a Yugi-Oh! story before, but I am a capable fan fiction writer.   
  


I'm sorry, but I'm using the Dubbed names. I hate to say this, but they're easier to spell than the Original Japanese. I apologize for that. I have a mild case of dyslexia, and sometimes the complected spelling of Japanese names makes it hard to write, so instead of severely misspelling some of the Japanese names and pissing everyone off, I'll correctly spell the Anglo-ized versions. And Honda? I'm not calling a character Honda especially when his English-dubbed name is Tristan, which happens to be one of my favorite names. Still, I would love to see an uncut Dubbed version of this show. It's obvious that they've screwed it up (digitally editing out guns, people?), but yet it's still a good show. Besides, Joey does seem so American!   
  


To Nate Grey, who got me watching the show in the first place.   
  


Heart of the Dragon Master

Chapter One: The Boy With Two Personas 

By: Elf   
  


He really didn't know why he was there or why he had wandered to the tiny comic and card shop. He was there though, and alone, but he was use to being alone. Child prodigy, master duelist, and reincarnated dark duelist, being alone was part of his life.   
  


Except for his younger brother, but little Mokuba was at a friend's house spending the night, doing things that normal little boys do.   
  


Seto Kaiba smirked at the irony as he looked at the tiny Duel Monster's shop. He knew that Grandpa Moto would soon be closing up the shop and that he and Yugi would be sitting down for dinner. Kaiba briefly wondered what it was to be loved like that, a love so strong that you would do anything for that person. He loved Mokuba, but he was afraid to express it, yet Mokuba adored him.   
  


Possessed by forces unknown, he walked into the tiny shop. It was stacked wall to wall with different cards, games, and a few mangas. It seemed so homey, at odds with Kaiba's overly-organized office. The door shut behind him and the tiny bell clanged.   
  


He felt odd standing there, very out of place, but he reasoned that it was better than being at the lonely Kaiba mansion with only servants as company. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and inhaled the scent of old paper and what smelled like curry cooking upstairs. He browsed at the various cards and felt a bit of guilt at tearing Moto's Blue Eyes White Dragon, but he would do it again if he had to.   
  


He had been wrong all of his life. Yes, there was power to be had, but he was going at it the wrong way. Emotions were power as was friendship and love. And little Yugi Moto had taught him about the Heart of the Cards.   
  


"Kaiba?"   
  


He turned around and smiled briefly at the elfin Yugi. Yugi was still tiny as ever, dressed in his traditional black leather, and he still had the Millennium Puzzle hanging down his neck. The same Puzzle that held the spirit of the Dark King, Yami. The same spirit that had beat him and almost killed him if Yugi hadn't taken over his body again.   
  


"Hello Yugi," he replied.   
  


Yugi smiled and asked, ever cheerful, "Do you need anything Kaiba?"   
  


"Just stopping by," he answered with a shrug, suddenly unsure of himself.   
  


Yugi blew strands of his blond hair from his eyes. Kaiba suddenly wondered if the blond was the real color or the black. Huge, purple eyes looked up at him and Yugi said, "You seemed lonely."   
  


"I'm fine," Kaiba lied frostily as he started to head out of the shop.   
  


Yugi said, "You can stay over for dinner, if you like."   
  


Kaiba turned around and asked, "Will your grandfather mind?"   
  


"Nope, and besides, all my friends are gone too," Yugi answered in his pleasant, cheerful voice.   
  


Kaiba turned around. Yugi's friends were always with him. They were like a part of his person. Tea was the heart of the group, Tristan was support, and Wheeler was the loyal side kick.   
  


Yugi must have noticed the puzzlement on his face as he explained, "Tristan's with Joey. Joey's sister is coming out of surgery tonight and Tristan wanted to be there with Joey for support. Tea's with Bakura." His purple eyes narrowed at that and Kaiba saw a flash of Yami for a second before Yugi shrugged, "So it's just me and Grandpa tonight."   
  


Kaiba's cell phone rang. Yugi walked over to the door as Kaiba answered it. "Kaiba," he answered sharply as Yugi hung the Closed sign over the door.   
  


"Mr. Kaiba, the Capsule Corp. wishes to know about the joint project," the voice of Rei, his secretary, replied.   
  


Kaiba clutched the phone in his hand and looked at a smiling Yugi. A night of food and dueling sounded much more appealing than working on yet another project and getting little sleep and being alone. He smirked and answered, "Tell them to call me back tomorrow. I have other business to attend to tonight." With that, he turned his phone off and placed it in his brief case.   
  


Yugi headed up the stairs and said, "Come on up, Kaiba."   
  


Kaiba followed the elfin boy to a loft above the shop. There was a TV, sofa, plenty of cushions spread around the sofa, a tiny kitchen, and three other doors that lead to what Kaiba presumed to be the bedrooms and a bathroom. Yugi looked a little nervous as he said, "It's not much, but it's home."   
  


Kaiba looked around, curious despite himself. It was tiny and cluttered, but seemed welcoming. He put his suitcase down and peered around the small loft. It smelled richly of curry and the TV was playing the latest mech anime. He watched it for a moment and said, "Mokuba watches this show."   
  


Yugi laughed and said, "Yeah, well, Joey got me watching it and I can't stop."   
  


"Yugi, who do you have with you?" Grandpa Moto asked as the dwarf like man emerged from the kitchen wearing a white apron that he was wiping his hands on. Purple eyes just like Yugi's narrowed as he looked Kaiba over.   
  


Kaiba wasn't use to apologizing. He didn't like doing it; it was too much of a submission of will. He didn't like to submit: he'd rather dominate. Grandpa walked over to Kaiba and looked him over. Kaiba met the smaller man's eyes and didn't let go.   
  


Ever since encountering Yugi and Yami and having his soul stripped from his body and placed in a realm of darkness, Kaiba's perspectives had changed radically. Still, he was Seto Kaiba, except not as corrupt and more humane, but he wasn't going to open up as easily as Yugi did. It wasn't in his being to do that and he knew that the world didn't work that way.   
  


He gave a polite bow and said, "Yugi invited me for dinner."   
  


Grandpa met his grandson's eyes and Yugi grinned and shrugged. Grandpa said, "Well, don't just stand there, food's ready." With that, he headed back to the kitchen.   
  


Yugi looked up at Kaiba and said, "I guess you passed."   
  


"Indeed," Kaiba replied as he followed the happy family to dinner.   
  


****** 

Somehow, during his second helping of curry, Yugi had managed to convince Kaiba to spend the night. After all, Mokuba was at one of his friend's house, tomorrow wasn't a school day, and it must be lonely all by yourself at that huge, sterile mansion. So, before he knew it, Seto Kaiba was doing a normal teenage activity: a sleep over.   
  


Yugi's room had a giant wall scroll of the Dark Magician hanging over his bed. The room was neat but filled with various puzzles and games. Also he had the most impressive punk rock collection that Kaiba had ever seen. Within minutes, Yugi had set up a pallet and an American band called Weezer was playing on Yugi's CD player.[1]   
  


Kaiba made a mental note to get Yugi a state of the art sound system. Yugi also had a few cushions as well as a board on the floor. The room was a normal teenage boy's room, if the boy was a Duel Monster's fanatic. Kaiba looked around and set down his briefcase. He compared it to his massive bedroom with the four poster king size bed and the huge French Windows and realized that his bedroom seemed lifeless and cold.   
  


Just like he was.   
  


Yugi studied him with those keen purple eyes and asked, "Something wrong, Seto?"   
  


"Kaiba," he automatically corrected, "And no, nothing's wrong, Yugi."   
  


Yugi sank into one of the cushions and grabbed his small feet, looking like he should be a Duel Monster card himself. For some reason, he reminded Kaiba of Mokuba, and himself. Except Yugi had grown in an environment of love and caring while he had been abused.   
  


He pushed those thoughts aside as he sat down as well. Yugi asked, "Why don't you let anyone call you Seto?"   
  


"It doesn't fit me. Why did you ask me here?" Kaiba replied as he rested his head on his knees and studied the boy known as Yugi Moto, the boy who had bested him.   
  


Yugi smiled as he pulled off the Puzzle and set it on his night stand. Kaiba frowned and wondered why he did that. Yugi never parted with that Puzzle. He had stood at the gates of a literal Hell for that Puzzle.   
  


Yugi cheerfully answered, "You seemed lonely. Like you could use a friend."   
  


"I don't need your pity, Yugi," Kaiba replied tensely. It seemed that almost everything Yugi did was out of pity or the sheer goodness of his heart. Kaiba knew it wasn't in human nature to be like that, but then, Yugi didn't seem real. He was too nice, too pure, too golden.   
  


Yugi frowned, looking affronted and saddened as he answered, "I'm not pitting you, Kaiba."   
  


"Of course not, you're just being yourself," Kaiba found himself saying with a bitter laugh.   
  


Yugi's eyes widened, but he pulled out his deck and shuffled it. "Actually, I wanted to Duel you. No Yami."   
  


Kaiba's eyes widened as Yugi played with his cards. Kaiba asked, "So that's why you took off your Puzzle?"   
  


"Yeah. I wanted to Duel you, not Yami," Yugi said with an impish grin, "So, you game, Kaiba?"   
  


It had been at least a good month since he had dueled with Mokuba. He had let his little brother win, of course, but he missed it. He missed the challenge and the power of it. And Yugi was the only other Duelist worth Dueling. He drew his cards out of his briefcase and shuffled them with a grin he hadn't worn in ages.   
  


"I'm game, Yugi," he replied darkly as he set himself at the table. It felt strange, dueling without technology.   
  


Yugi sheepishly said, "Sorry, it's not what you're use to . . ."   
  


Kaiba ignored the apology and placed his deck on the table. He said, "You go first, Yugi."   
  


Yugi grinned as he drew his hand. Kaiba did the same as he studied his hand. There was Sagi, the Dark Clown, the Virus Crush card, Rude Kaiser, Polymerization, and he almost smiled when he saw Blue-Eyes at his first draw.   
  


Yugi placed Beaver Warrior in defense mode as his first play.   
  


Kaiba put Rude Kaiser in attack mode and the game started.   
  


It lasted for hours at almost a stalemate. His eyes were starting to droop and Yugi's head kept sinking down before he'd snap back up. Still, he wasn't about to call the game over while he had a hundred more life points than Yugi did. Plus, he hadn't played the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon yet and Yugi hadn't played the Dark Magician yet either.   
  


He still had two Blue-Eyes and the Polymerization card in his hand. He just needed the last Blue-Eyes and he could have the game and they both could sleep. He admitted that he was enjoying this though and admitted that he needed this break.   
  


Besides, Yugi on his own was almost as good as the Shadow King. He was clever and thought on his feet. He also drew the right card whenever he needed it. Yugi stiffed a yawn with his cards and Kaiba knew he wasn't going to give up either.   
  


He chuckled when the third Blue-Eyes appeared in his hand. He laid the three dragons and the spell on the table and said, "I summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."   
  


Yugi's purple eyes sparkled and suddenly he was wide awake. He studied his Celtic Guardian and Gaia, the Fierce Knight. Then, he laid down the Swords of Revealing Light. "This freezes you for three turns, Kaiba," Yugi said with a grin.   
  


Kaiba grinned and asked, "What do you have planned, Yugi?"   
  


"I haven't been sharing a body this long with Yami and haven't picked up a few tricks. First, I'm sacrificing the Celtic Guardian and Gaia for the Black Luster Ritual," Yugi replied as he put both decks in the grave yard and put the Black Luster card down, "Therefore, bringing out the Black Luster Knight. Your turn."   
  


Kaiba picked up a card and frowned. He was going to lose this match. He knew it now. Still, he wasn't about to surrender. Yugi would be offended if he did.   
  


He said, "Your turn."   
  


Yugi attacked and Kaiba put down his own Swords of Revealing light down, freezing the Knight. Kaiba told him, "This game isn't over yet, Yugi."   
  


They played until dawn, until they both fell asleep on the cards.   
  


Neither won, it was a stalemate and they had used all of their cards.   
  


****** 

"Breakfast is ready!" Grandpa Moto's voice joyously called out.   
  


Kaiba groaned and moved just enough so he fell on the cushions so he wouldn't be sprawled on the table anymore. He rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep. He'd been having a wonderful dream. He was dreaming that he was just a normal teenage guy, his parents were still alive, and he was part of Yugi's group, except it was Seto and Yugi's group, not just Yugi's.   
  


"Wake up!" Grandpa shouted as there was a loud snapping crash on the table.   
  


Kaiba's eyes flew open and he reached for the first weapon he could find, which happened to be a Rubix Cube. He crouched and looked up. He dropped the Cube as Yugi was blinking sleep from his eyes.   
  


Grandpa Moto had a careworn bokken in his hand and was looking at both boys. Yugi groaned, "Grandpa, why do you always have to do that?"   
  


"You two would still be asleep and drooling on your cards if I didn't. Breakfast is ready," Grandpa snorted as he headed out of the room.   
  


Drooling on my cards, Kaiba thought in alarm as he jumped over to the table. He carefully lifted his three Blue-Eyes. The rest were replaceable, but not his beloved Blue-Eyes. He sighed as he noticed that his cards were clean and just as they had left them last night.   
  


Yugi was doing the same and cried out in alarm as he held up a damp Karibo. Kaiba looked over at Yugi's horrified expression as he held up the damp creature. "My Karibo!" he cried in horror as he tried to wipe the drool off of it.   
  


Kaiba let the bubble of laughter that was fighting to get free lose. He threw back his head and laughed. Not at the ruined card, but at Yugi's horror. It wasn't cruel. It was just the elfin boy looked so horrible that it was amusing.   
  


Yugi glared at Kaiba for a moment before he started to laugh himself. He managed, "Better check your cards, Kaiba."   
  


"I already did. I wouldn't drool on my own deck," he replied, laughing as he reached out and took the tiny creature card from Yugi's hand. The plastic coating had saved the card from what little saliva had spilled on it.   
  


"I still can't believe that you actually have this card in your deck," Kaiba stated as he handed it back to Yugi.   
  


Yugi grinned mischievously, "It's good for Tributes and I almost beat you with it."   
  


"That you did," Kaiba replied with a smirk, remembering Yami standing behind the ever growing wall of Karibos against the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He frowned at the memory and what he had almost done. He had used Yugi's pure heart against him, knowing that Yugi wouldn't make the last move and send the Celtic Guardian to kill his Blue-Eyes because the explosion would have probably sent him off of that torrent. True, his martial arts training taught him to keep his balance and center of gravity low, but he knew that Yugi wouldn't take that risk.   
  


Yugi said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to . . ."   
  


Kaiba held up a hand to quiet him. He said, "You apologize too much, Moto."   
  


"That's just how I am," Yugi replied quietly.   
  


Kaiba said, "And that works for you. Still, don't apologize for that, or any of our matches. You're the only true challenge that I have."   
  


"And same goes for you too, Kaiba. How long did we stay up last night anyway?" Yugi asked with a yawn.   
  


Kaiba looked at his watch and swore, "Damn, I'll be late." That meeting with the CEO of Capsule Corps . . . The joint space project . . . Dammit!   
  


"Go then, I'll tell Grandpa," Yugi replied with another yawn.   
  


Kaiba grabbed his briefcase and placed his cards back into it. He strode over to the door and gave Yugi a brief smile. Despite the fact that he was dead tired, he hadn't let this good in a long time. He said, "Thank you, Yugi."   
  


"Just make sure that you come back, okay, Set . . . I mean Kaiba," Yugi replied with one of his huge, sincere smiles.   
  


Kaiba gripped his suit case and gave a small smile in return, "Thank you, Yugi." With that, he raced out of the apartment and store, already calling for his limo.   
  


****** 

The Capsule Corp.'s joint project was a success. Seemingly getting his mind off of work and stress was exactly what he needed. Kaiba and Bulma Briefs [2] were interviewed on their grand project and hit headlines across the world. Kaiba Corp.'s stocks were through the roof and he was heading up a new virtual reality project with Capsule Corp. that would bring a new dimension to global mapping and location.   
  


And he had been making frequent visits with Yugi.   
  


Wheeler and Tristan were helping Wheeler's younger sister recover from her intensive eye surgery. Apparently, from what Yugi told him that Wheeler's sister was suffering from a degenerative eye disorder and the whole reason he went to the Duelist Kingdom was so he could win the prize money for the surgery. Yugi gave up the prize money, thus, Wheeler could pay for his sister's surgery.   
  


Tea had been going out on dates with Bakura more and more. Kaiba sensed some jealousy there on Yugi's part, but never mentioned anything. Sometimes Yami would pop up when Yugi casually mentioned that Tea was with Bakura that night. That was the best indicator because Yami took over whenever Yugi felt threatened or upset.   
  


Kaiba was learning that there was a huge difference between the two entities and secretly felt sorry for Yugi for putting up with the dark, arrogant King of Games. It was strange though, he'd be talking to Yugi about something, like Tea for example, and Yami would take over. He was getting to know Yami as a person as well and commended his shrewd skills and cunning.   
  


Mokuba was with him today. Kaiba smiled down at his younger brother, who was begging to go to a Duel Monster's store and get the new Dark Magic starter set. Kaiba knew that the Turtle Shoppe would have the cards and would give him another excuse to Duel Yugi.   
  


Mokuba asked, "Where are we going, Big Brother?"   
  


"To see Yugi," Kaiba replied as they drove through the streets. Kaiba yearned for his sixteenth birthday so he could get his licence and drive himself. Even riding in a limo as push as his got boring after a short while.   
  


Mokuba's violet-grey eyes lit up as he asked, "Really, Seto?"   
  


Kaiba gave his younger brother a smile and affectionately tousled his long, raven locks. Little Mokuba often was teased for his feminine looks, but Kaiba wouldn't force him to cut his hair for all the world. Mokuba liked his hair long for whatever reason and Kaiba thought that he was the spitting image of his mother, lost so long ago.   
  


He answered, "Yeah."   
  


"So, that's where you've been going. No fair, Big Brother, going to see Yugi without me," Mokuba pouted and grabbed Kaiba's arm.   
  


Kaiba laughed and it felt good. Yugi had become sort of an idol to Mokuba of late, defending him and Dueling for both of their souls. He hugged his younger brother and asked, "After we go to the shop what do you want to eat tonight?"   
  


"Pizza," the young boy chirped, "With pineapples!"   
  


Kaiba flinched at his younger brother's weird tastes. He'd eat Doritos at six in the morning while watching anime. He'd eat pickles and ice cream almost at the same time as he watched the latest Gundam series, but he'd only eat pickles while watching Gundam. Kaiba had no idea why Mokuba was like that. The little boy just was.   
  


Kaiba replied, "We'll see."   
  


"I want pineapple pizza," Mokuba argued.   
  


Kaiba replied, "Maybe I want sausage and ham."   
  


"You can have sausage and stuff and we can also get pineapples on it," Mokuba pleaded, "Please, Seto." The pleading and the huge violet-grey eyes were his undoing.   
  


He smiled indulgently and stated, "We'll see."   
  


The limo stopped at the shop and they climbed out. Mokuba took his hand and drug him into the store. The bell clanged behind them and Kaiba was about to greet Yugi when he noticed that Yugi's Group was there as well.   
  


Joey Wheeler scowled at him. Kaiba met his brown eyes unflinching and was about to say an insult in greeting when Tristan said, "Hey Kaiba."   
  


"Hello," Kaiba replied as he let Mokuba go to look around.   
  


Tea smiled, her blue eyes flashing in her sweet face. He noticed that Yugi was staring at her, sort of lost and dazed. Kaiba admitted that Yugi had an eye for the female form and sweet, sassy brown haired Tea was perfect for him. "Hi Kaiba, hello Mokuba," she said in greeting.   
  


"Hi Tea," Mokuba said with a wave as he looked at a manga display.   
  


Then Tristan moved over and revealed someone that Kaiba had never seen before. She was small, delicate and had a head full of the longest, silkiest bright red hair that he'd ever seen. He was sure that he'd remember those huge green eyes, sweet smile, and that gamine face.   
  


She smiled at him, letting her green eyes sparkle. He stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. "That's my sister, Serenity," Wheeler said sharply at him. He leaned over and hissed, "And don't get any bright ideas, Kaiba."   
  


Kaiba glared at him for a moment and resisted the urge to commit violence on the American. It was a hard urge to quell, but he didn't want to have Mokuba see him kill someone for their sheer stupidity. They glared and Wheeler finally looked down.   
  


Wheeler turned to Yugi and said, "Seren's been wanting to see Duel Monsters, so I brought her to the best Duel Monster store around."   
  


Serenity's green eyes sparkled as she said, "I wanted to see what was responsible for me getting my eyesight back."   
  


Kaiba noted that her voice matched her face: sweet, soft and kind. Yugi said, "Well, you can look around."   
  


She gave a sweet giggle as she walked away. Kaiba watched her and wondered how Wheeler could have a sister like this. Then he felt a pang of guilt as he realized this girl's sight was what Joey Wheeler was Dueling for and he had almost prevented her from ever seeing again.   
  


"So that's Serenity," Yugi said.   
  


Wheeler nodded and replied, "Yeah, that's my sis."   
  


"Man, I'm surprised that you never told me how pretty she was," Tristan said as he nudged Wheeler's ribs.   
  


The blond grabbed the brunette in a head lock and snapped, "Well, you'd better back off buddy, that's my sister you're talking about here."   
  


"Just kidding, Joey," Tristan cried as Wheeler let him go.   
  


Tea looked at Kaiba and asked, "So, what are you doing here?"   
  


Yugi, thankfully, answered for him, "He's been coming here after school and work."   
  


"Why?" Wheeler asked suspiciously as he looked Kaiba over. Kaiba glared back and crossed his arms.   
  


Yugi smiled and asked, "Why not, Joey?"   
  


"Well, I still don't like him," Wheeler snapped as he glared at Kaiba.   
  


Kaiba gave him a small, arrogant smirk that was usually used in the Dueling Field and replied coldly, "I didn't ask for your approval, Joey, nor do I wish it."   
  


"Hey, you two, neither of you came to fight," Tea chided as she stepped between the two testosterone driven teens.   
  


Wheeler smirked and replied, "I'd change my mind for him, Tea."   
  


"Joey . . ." Yugi warned with a shake of his head.   
  


Kaiba started to turn away. He was wrong. He didn't belong here. Wheeler's behavior was testimony to that. He swept away, his blue duster sweeping around him as he searched for his brother.   
  


He frowned as he saw Grandpa Moto and Mokuba sitting together and looking at Duel Cards with Grandpa obviously giving the boy a lesson. He clinched his fists and stood by one of the glass cases. He brooded for a moment at how foolish he had been for the last few days, actually thinking that he could be part of a group and try to be normal.   
  


Still, he couldn't leave, not with Grandpa giving Mokuba a lesson and not with the happy, eager look on Mokuba's face. They were both happy it seemed. Mokuba had never had a grand parent and Grandpa Moto was the epitome of everything a good grandfather should be. Kaiba would suffer for his own brother. His thoughts and feelings were nothing to Mokuba's happiness.   
  


"The art on these cards are beautiful," Serenity breathed beside him.   
  


Kaiba turned, startled at the girl. She smiled up at him and pushed strands of her fiery tresses behind her ears. She was kneeling by a display case that held some of the rarer cards and she was looking at the Mystical Elf. She pointed and said, "Look at this one, the artist drew her beautifully."   
  


"It's a decent card too. It can transfer its attack and defense points onto another monster," Kaiba found himself explaining, not really knowing why. Maybe it was the way the harsh lights reflected on her hair or the way her green eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. Or maybe it was because she had that same purity that Yugi and Tea had.   
  


She stood up and smoothed down her cream blouse. He couldn't help notice that she was slender where she needed to be slender and curved where she needed to be curved. She was a study in beauty he realized as she smiled brightly at him. He noticed that there was a tiny, jagged scar beside each of her eyes and he clutched the table with the realization that he had almost kept her from seeing.   
  


She held out a small, delicate hand and said, "Hi, I'm Serenity."   
  


Kaiba took her small hand and carefully shook it. He was almost afraid that he could break her. He had taken rigorous Akeido to make himself a physical match to anyone he would face. He knew how to shatter bones and dislocate joints and this knowledge frightened him as he held her hand.   
  


"Seto Kaiba," he replied as he kept hold of her hand.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


[1] Look at Yugi! He's got black and blond hair and wears leather. It'd be a crime if he didn't listen to punk rock, but I don't think Yug would listen to hard core stuff, probably the funny light stuff like Weezer, Sum 41, and Blink 182. Now, I'd peg Joey as a Metalica fan though. I'd don't know what Seto would like though, probably classical stuff or maybe Tool. He's angsty enough to get it.   
  


[2]This is going to be sort of an injoke throught the series. Different anime companies are going to be mentioned, Capsule Corp being the first because I'm a huge DBZ fan and adore Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma.   
  


Heart of the Dragon Master 

Chapter Two: The Dragon Master and the Maiden 

By: Elf   
  


Serenity was drawn to the quiet, sullen, brooding boy for some reason. She could tell that Joey didn't like him and the boy reciprocated those feelings, but there was just something about him that drew her to him. Maybe it was the lost look in his eyes or the way that he looked at his younger brother that reminded her of how Joey looked at her.   
  


She had to admit that he was strikingly handsome. He was tall, slender yet he had broad shoulders. He carried himself arrogantly but was unsure in his own skin. He had high, sculpted cheek bones and the bluest eyes that she'd ever seen. And Serenity kept track of color now that her vision was perfect again. Like the soft brown of his hair and how it fell neatly along his face.   
  


"Seto Kaiba," he said to her in his deep, haunting voice. Another point for him, he had a nice voice. He seemed unsure as he looked at her and held her hand.   
  


She smiled up at him and said, "What about this one?" She pointed to a card that was called the Celtic Guardian that had a Legolas type elf on it.   
  


"Decent fighting skills, but not really that powerful. Creatures and magic users are always going to be more powerful than simple warriors. Then there are fiends that have their uses as well," Seto explained.   
  


She asked, "Well, Seto, what's your favorite card?"   
  


His sapphire blue eyes blinked as he looked at her. She leaned next to him and studied his handsome face. She asked, "Well, what is it Seto?"   
  


"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Seto answered proudly.   
  


She chuckled and asked, "Isn't it like the Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"   
  


"The Blue-Eyes is much more powerful. It's the ultimate dragon," he answered, "And very rare. There are only three of them in the world."   
  


She replied, "And you have all three, don't you?"   
  


He chuckled and answered, "Of course."   
  


She studied him and asked, "Are you use to getting everything you want?"   
  


He blinked again, looking endearingly confused. He looked at her wide eyed as if he'd never seen anything like her before. She tapped her fingers on the glass and looked at him. She wanted to sketch him and maybe even do a painting of him. He had a very captivating look and it had been ages since she could actually look at her hand on the paper and what she was creating.   
  


She asked, "Well, are you?"   
  


"No," he answered harshly and she chuckled.   
  


She tucked strands of her hair behind her ear and replied, "Good." Seto looked confused and bewildered as she walked away. Joey was arguing with Tristan about two spell cards.   
  


She said, "Hey Joey."   
  


"Serenity, did that creep say anything to you?" Joey asked protectively as he guided her away from Seto.   
  


She chuckled and answered, "Not really, other than his favorite card was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and he had all three in existence in his deck."   
  


"Man, bragging in front of a pretty girl, how low," Tristan whistled and Joey bristled.   
  


Serenity chided, "I asked, okay."   
  


"Still, he's a creep, Ser," Joey argued.   
  


Yugi walked over to where Seto was standing. The two started talking and Tea walked over. Tea said, "Well, he was fighting for his brother, remember Joey. Not much difference, except I think that, sometimes, Kaiba has better manners than you."   
  


"Well, if I had more money than God I'd have good manners," Joey snapped with an acid glare at Seto.   
  


Serenity looked over at Yugi and Seto. Yugi's head only came up to the middle of Seto's chest, but then again Yugi was very small for a fourteen-year-old boy and Seto was very tall for a fifteen-year-old. She remembered reading that the head of Kaiba Corp. was only fifteen, but he seemed so much older than that. An orphan and a child prodigy as well of having a genius level IQ would probably have that effect on someone, she reasoned as she studied Seto.   
  


She whispered, "He just seems lonely."   
  


****** 

"It's been a while since Grandpa has had a student like Mokuba," Yugi told Kaiba. Yugi had noticed that he'd been looking at Serenity for the past few minutes and nothing else.   
  


Kaiba turned to face him, his blue eyes startled. Yugi smiled; it was rare to see Seto Kaiba startled. Kaiba looked over at where Grandpa and Mokuba were sitting. Grandpa was telling him about various crush and magic cards and even let him on a strategy that Yugi had known Yami to use a few times.   
  


Kaiba replied, "Yeah. Mokuba's a good Duelist though."   
  


"Especially for his age," Yugi replied, wanting to see Kaiba's reaction. He started looking at Serenity again.   
  


He asked, "Something wrong, Kaiba?"   
  


Kaiba blinked and answered, "Nothing, Yugi, just distracted, that's all."   
  


Yugi studied Tea, who was looking exceptionally beautiful in a pink sweater, kakki pants, and knee high boots. He liked the way her soft, chestnut hair fell around her face and the way her bright blue eyes sparkled. He also needed her. She had pulled him up to his feet more times than he could count and had been more supportive than even Joey.   
  


Yugi smiled and replied, "Yeah, I know the feeling."   
  


He felt Yami start to flash but told the Shadow King, It's okay. It's her decision if she wants to see Bakura or not.   
  


I think you're being foolish, Yugi. If you don't say anything she won't know, Yami argued before submitting. Yugi knew fully well that the Shadow King that dwelled within his soul wasn't truly submitting, but humoring Yugi more than anything.   
  


"You were having an argument with Yami," Kaiba stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
  


Yugi looked him over and asked, "How could you tell?"   
  


"Your eyes change when he's trying to come out but you don't let him. You see him for a moment and it flickers away," Kaiba answered easily as he looked over to where Serenity was standing again.   
  


Yugi grinned and said, "You know, Serenity's a really sweet person."   
  


"Yeah, I saw that, Yugi," Kaiba replied darkly.   
  


Yugi sighed and wished that there was some way he could get to this guy. There were moments when they were Dueling there the real Seto Kaiba shone through and he seemed positively alive. Not the hidden, dark and brooding boy that he was now faced with. Yugi had actually thought he had been getting through, until Joey had snapped at him.   
  


Kaiba, whether he realized it or not, was a very delicate person. He had his soul ripped from his body and Yugi didn't want to imagine what other horrors that Pegasus had submitted him to. Yugi wished that Yami had done more to hurt Pegasus at that moment and blinked in surprise.   
  


You're learning, Yugi, Yami chuckled in the recesses of his mind.   
  


Luckily, Kaiba seemed too lost in his own thoughts as he watched Mokuba talk to Grandpa. Grandpa now had out his bokken and showing it to the youngest Kaiba. Kaiba asked, "Did your grandfather study kendo?"   
  


"Yeah, when he was my age. He really enjoyed it until he threw his hip out in a battle. He still keeps the sword though," Yugi answered as he watched his Grandpa fondly. It was so good to have him back to being his normal, grumpy, intelligent, yet sweet self.   
  


Kaiba nodded thoughtfully and said, "I studied it some, but my preferred martial arts is akeido."   
  


"Yeah, I heard that you were the Domino High hopeful for the championships this year," Yugi replied.   
  


Kaiba shrugged and said, "Not really. I'm not going to enter."   
  


"Come on, that's just neat," Yugi replied in awe. He had wanted to get into the martial arts but he was too small. That was one of the reasons he honed his Duel Monsters' skills. He could be good at that because size didn't matter there. He added wistfully, "I wish I could do that."   
  


Kaiba smirked and said, "You have your own talents. Be thankful for those."   
  


"You two are pretty friendly. What happened?" Tea asked as she eased herself between them. Yugi tried to hide his blush at her closeness. The tip of his head rested right under her chin. He cursed his lack of height and he swore he heard Yami snicker in his head.   
  


Yugi answered, "I gave him a chance, that's what."   
  


"And you invited me to spend the night," Kaiba answered with a hint of a smile.   
  


Yugi nodded and said, "And we ended up spending the whole night on a Duel."   
  


"That you won, right Yugi?" Joey asked as he walked over.   
  


Yugi laughed and he was pleased to see Kaiba's amused smile. Yugi answered, "No, it was a stalemate. I fell asleep on my cards."   
  


"We both did. We couldn't stay awake any longer and we crashed on the table," Kaiba added fondly.   
  


Mokuba looked up at this and cried, "No fair, Big Brother! You never told me that you spend the night here!"   
  


Yugi had asked him over to get to know him better, to Duel him as Yugi without Yami taking over, and mainly because he knew that Kaiba never slept at a friend's house before. Yugi even wondered if the stoic boy even had friends. Plus, he had been lonely because all of his other friends had lives outside of Dueling. There had been a few moments of connecting with Kaiba in the last few days, and from the news, it seemed that the gaming had been helping Kaiba work out his problems at Kaiba Corp.   
  


"You should all spend the night," Grandpa invited.   
  


Mokuba grabbed the table and asked, "Really?" He turned to his older brother and exclaimed, "Can we Seto? Please?"   
  


Yugi grinned and said, "It would be fun."   
  


Joey glared at Kaiba and said, "Sorry, Yug, but I've gotta take Serenity home."   
  


Serenity looked up and said, "I'm fine Joey, but I'd love to learn to Duel."   
  


"I'll teach you," Kaiba said suddenly, blinking in surprise at his own action.   
  


Joey glared but Serenity smiled and replied, "Thanks. I'd love to learn from the Duel Masters Champ."   
  


"Ser . . . This is Kaiba we're talking about here," Joey hissed venomously to the redhead. He said Kaiba like a curse, like a swear, like his name was evil.   
  


Kaiba clinched his fists and grabbed his suitcase. Yugi watched as the walls were built around him again and Seto shut himself from the world. Kaiba snorted, "I didn't know that your sister needed your approval for everything."   
  


Yugi glared at both of them and growled. Yami flared for a moment to stop them and call them both out, but Yugi managed to repress them when Tea walked between the two of them. She placed her hand on Joey's chest and glared up at him.   
  


She whispered, "Give him a chance, will you. Yugi likes him so he can't be that bad."   
  


Kaiba stiffened at that. Yugi could practically hear him think, Of course I am. I'm Seto Kaiba. I only care for myself . . .   
  


"Stop that, Kaiba," Yugi snapped at him, "Don't think like that."   
  


Kaiba's eyes met his and Yugi looked at him. Yugi realized that he was a lot like those Blue-Eyes that Kaiba coveted. He was fierce and powerful, but needed a heart.   
  


Serenity smiled at Kaiba and said, "Our lessons start tomorrow, okay. Come on Joey, quit being an ass."   
  


"Serenity! Where did you learn that?" Joey shuddered as the redhead drug the blond out of the store.   
  


Serenity replied, "From you."   
  


Tea chuckled as she said, "I think I'm going to like Joey's little sister a lot."   
  


From the bewildered look on Kaiba's face, Yugi knew that she wasn't the only one.   
  


****** 

"So, then the jerk comes out of no where and says that he'll teach Serenity how to duel," Joey snapped as he laid his Rude Kaiser on the table.   
  


Mai toyed with one of her blond curls as she sighed, "And we're talking about Seto Kaiba right?"   
  


"Of course, Mai. Who else would I be talking about other than that bastard," Joey sneered as he leaned back in his chair. There was something about Kaiba that made his blood boil. The asshole was just rotten to the core and Joey knew it. He could smell it.   
  


Mai leaned over the table, allowing Joey a nice view of her perfect cleavage, pushed up by the black bodice she was wearing tonight. He stared for a moment, watching her slender hand place a Harpy's Lady onto the table. She backed up, causing her perfect form to giggle in the perfect way and tossed her long, curly blond hair. She was beautiful and driving him insane.   
  


Mai smiled and tapped a finger to her lip. She replied, "You just seem so bitter, Joey, that's all. Relax a little bit. I came here to Duel you and not talk about Kaiba."   
  


Joey's hormone induced mind flashed along a thousand thoughts that he'd rather do than Duel or talk about Kaiba. Her violet eyes sparkled at him as she rested her cheek in the palm of her hand and smiled fetchingly at him. She chuckled and shook her head disapprovingly at Joey.   
  


Joey replied, "But she's my sister, Mai. I don't want her to get hurt."   
  


"And she won't. Girls can take care of themselves Joey, and I'm attacking with my Harpy's Lady," she said.   
  


Joey frowned and cursed, "Damn, my Kaiser's gone."   
  


"That was the whole point of the move. You're usually a better Duelist than this. This whole Kaiba thing really has you bothered, doesn't it?" she asked sympathetically, lowering her long, thick lashes at him.   
  


Joey noted that it suddenly became very hot in the room that they were in. Mai looked as if she was about to pop out of that sinfully tight bodice she was wearing. She leaned back and crossed her long, shapely legs and tapped a foot delicately on the table. He wondered if this was some new distraction tactic.   
  


He nodded and then remembered what they were talking about: Kaiba and his baby sister. The anger came back fresh and hot. He drew a card and smiled as he laid down Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He answered, "Yeah, it bugs me. I don't want Serenity hanging around that bastard. He's cruel and mean and . . ."   
  


"Beat you at Dueling and called you a dog. Yugi told me, but you've gotta remember, Kaiba was fighting for his brother's soul, like you were fighting to get the money for your sister's sight again," Mai pointed out as she frowned at Red-Eyes.   
  


Joey said, "I'm attacking with Red-Eyes."   
  


"Damn," Mai swore as her eyes scanned her cards and the Harpy's Lady. She sighed, "You won."   
  


He grinned and said, "You still need more creatures in your deck. You depend on the Harpy's Lady too much."   
  


"I have the Harpy's Dragon and . . . oh, you're right, maybe I could trade you for that magnificent dragon," Mai replied as she leaned over to him. He swallowed as he realized that her face, those eyes, those cherry red lips, were inches from his. He made a tiny choking sound as her hand rested on his arm, her long, elegant fingers making tiny circles there.   
  


He chuckled and managed, "Nothing you're going to do Mai is going to make me give up that dragon."   
  


"Maybe I was trying to distract you," she said in her sultry voice.   
  


His cheeks flamed as she laughed and backed away. She reached out and tapped his nose with her finger. She chuckled, "You're so adorable, Joey, did you know that?"   
  


"Hey!" he cried in protest as he glared at her, "That's not funny, Mai!"   
  


She giggled, "But the look on your face is."   
  


He had to laugh back as he collected his cards. He shuffled them again and remembered the subject at hand. He said, "But do you have any advice on how I should handle Kaiba?"   
  


"Well, I don't suggest fighting him nor Dueling him. I think the only one who could actually beat him is Yugi, or rather, Yami. I think you should just let this run its course. I can see why your sister would be interested in him though," she answered coquettishly.   
  


Joey snapped, "He's an egotistical, cruel son of a bitch! Serenity should stay away from him or she's going to get hurt. Then I'd be in jail because I would've killed Seto Kaiba."   
  


"Well, he's handsome, very handsome. He's a good dresser. He's very rich and he has that brooding Bad Boy thing going for him," Mai explained, counting each attribute off on her fingers with a thoughtful smile, "I would have gone after him myself, but I prefer blondes." She winked at Joey and he found himself blustered again.   
  


Joey groaned, "Okay, fine, but he's still a jerk."   
  


"Not really. I actually feel sort of sorry for Kaiba, I mean, think about it. He was orphaned at an early age, the only family he has is his brother, and he really doesn't have any friends. I think he acts like that because he's afraid to get hurt," Mai replied as she shuffled her deck, "I think your little sister might be good for him. Did you ever think that she could break his heart?"   
  


He smirked. He liked the idea of having Serenity make Kaiba a suffering mess. He snapped, "Serves him right."   
  


She groaned and shook her head. She said, "Joey, some times you're so clueless. If you weren't so cute I don't think I'd put up with you."   
  


He tilted his head and blurted, "So you think I'm cute?"   
  


"Yes, you're adorable. Why do you think we always meet here, Joey?" she replied as she flickered around their surroundings. Joey looked around and realized that they almost looked like a couple. He couldn't remember when he had stopped arguing with Mai and started Dueling her and talking to her on a regular basis. It had just happened, suddenly, without warning. He was pretty sure that it was his hormones talking.   
  


He laid his deck on the table and asked, "Wanna go for another Duel?"   
  


She smiled fetchingly at him, her violet eyes twinkling. She nimbly shuffled her deck in her hands with a throaty chuckle. She answered, "I'd love to."   
  


****** 

"The first things about Duel Monsters are the monsters themselves," Kaiba began. They were in his library, away from prying servants' eyes and the quietest place that he could think of that wouldn't overwhelm his guest. Serenity was sitting in front of him, her hands lightly folded on the table, her red hair pulled back into a long braid, leaving her heart-shaped face unadorned. He had an urge to walk over and pull the elastic band out of her hair just to see it fall around her, making her emerald eyes seem even greener.   
  


She nodded and replied, "Right. Monsters."   
  


"There are different sorts of monsters: Dragons, Fiends, Demons, Warriors, Spellcasters, and so on. Some have a price to pay when you summon them, a tribute. Any fifth level or higher monster you have to pay a tribute to summon them," Kaiba explained as she watched his face intently.   
  


She asked, "Could I have a deck where I could have monsters that didn't need tributes?"   
  


"I wouldn't recommend it. All of those monsters have hit points less than 2000 and couldn't stand up against monsters like the Blue-Eyes or the heavier spellcasters like the Dark Magician," Kaiba answered, wondering why she would ask a question like that.   
  


She replied, "But that seems a little mean though, I mean for the monsters."   
  


"It's a price to pay," he argued back.   
  


She snapped, "Well, I think it's a little cruel, that's all."   
  


"It's how the game works," he replied icily, "You'll just have to get use to it."   
  


Serenity's green eyes blazed in her delicate face. She snapped, "You don't have to be so cruel."   
  


"It's how the game works," he growled back, clutching the table.   
  


Serenity started to stand up and snapped, "Maybe I should ask Yugi to teach me."   
  


Kaiba glared at her and she glared back. Her hands went to her purse and Kaiba relented. He said, "Sit back down. Let's try this again."   
  


"Fine," she replied as she sank back down in the chair. He noted that there were little charcoal marks all over her hands. She cracked her knuckles and watched him.   
  


He sighed and said, "Let's try this again."   
  


"You were telling me about monsters that need tributes," she replied gently.   
  


He nodded and told her, "You can't avoid them. If you do your deck will suffer for it."   
  


"Got it," she said with a tiny nod, some of her red hair had escaped from it's braid and fell softly in her face. Kaiba looked her over and swallowed. He wondered why he had volunteered to teach her how to Duel, and he was suddenly reminded as he looked at her.   
  


He explained, "Like I said before, there are different types of monsters. Now, some types of monsters can't attack others. Like a flying monster can't be attacked by an earth-bound monster, unless they're a magic user. Unless the flying monster is crippled in some way, like with a spell or crush card."   
  


"Like if Red-Eyes had a virus on it then say, the Celtic Guardian could attack it and kill it, right?" she asked, all of her anger completely drained.   
  


Kaiba nodded and replied, "Exactly. Now, each Duel starts with 2000 life points to each player, there are some special cases where the life points start higher or lower, but most bout matches start at 2000."   
  


"And when another monster kills a monster the points, if any, that are left over from the attack go over and take off on your life points," Serenity added.   
  


He found himself smiling and said, "Very good. I see that you do know something about Duel Monsters."   
  


"Joey talked to me about it while I was coming out of surgery and I still had the bandages over my eyes," she replied, looking away.   
  


Kaiba's heart went out to her for a moment. She looked so vulnerable there, so lost. He wanted to take her up to a tower and protect her from any monster that came at her. He was filled with the sudden urge to keep her safe and happy.   
  


Kaiba managed, "Your brother was very brave for you. Foolish, but brave."   
  


"That's Joey for you," she chuckled.   
  


Kaiba replied, "It must have been hard though."   
  


"Yeah, it was," she confessed, "Do you know what the worst part of it was?"   
  


He shook his head as her green eyes became distant and misty. He wanted to hold her and tell her that it would be okay. That he wouldn't let anything hurt her again.   
  


Serenity answered, "I couldn't see to draw or paint. I couldn't see my brother smiling at me. It was like . . ."   
  


"Eternal darkness," Kaiba finished for her. He suppressed a shudder. He could still feel the chill of the Shadow Realm where he was locked, away from his body and utterly alone. It was endless darkness, never ending and never relenting.   
  


She nodded in agreement and replied, "Yeah . . . You were trapped in that Shadow Realm, weren't you?"   
  


"Yes," he hissed, looking away from her intense emerald gaze. He couldn't meet her eyes. He didn't want to see the pity reflected there. And he could feel the dark chill creeping up on him again, threatening to engulf him. He couldn't sleep without a light on because the memory was still too fresh. All the lights in Kaiba Manor were usually kept on because he couldn't stand the darkness anymore.   
  


Mokuba had recovered quicker than he had, but Mokuba hadn't felt that he had failed. Kaiba had failed. He was weak. Pegasus had mocked him, stole his dragon, and then locked him in that Dark Hell. He couldn't even beat Yami without relying on dirty, cheep tricks that played on Yugi's kind heart.   
  


The pain sept out again and threatened to consume him. He felt the cold, lonely darkness surrounded him and froze. Time stood still for a moment until he felt a warm hand on his face, gently directing him to look else where.   
  


Long lashed emerald green eyes, a sharp, pert nose, soft, plump lips and locks of fiery red hair faced him. His eyes widened as he looked at Serenity. Her hand was warm and soft against his cheek and she was so close. It was tempting to take her hand, and Kaiba prided himself on his restraint and strength, but he couldn't help taking her hand.   
  


It was tiny, yet the fingers were long and strong. He felt a few calluses on the palms and on the middle finger as he traced the soft, ivory skin. Serenity's cheeks flushed, giving her pale skin a rosy glow and her eyes widened as she watched him.   
  


"Seto?" Her voice broke the spell and he remembered who he was. He gently let go of her hand and he realized that his heart was racing like mad in his chest. He had never been affected by someone like this before. Ever, not even Mokuba.   
  


He cleared his throat and stood up. He said, "We'll continue the lesson tomorrow. You'll need cards if you'll want to Duel."   
  


"Sure, Seto, okay, sound's great," she chirped, but she was still blushing and confusion played in her green eyes. She stood up as well and looked as if she remembered something. She managed, "I need a way home."   
  


Kaiba was confused and conflicted. He had no idea how to handle this. This went beyond logic, beyond any magic that he knew of, beyond The Heart of the Cards, beyond anything he knew. He wasn't sure if he could handle this and he was a bit afraid. It was too fast, too soon, too sudden, and too powerful for him to control.   
  


He found his voice again and replied, "I'll take you home."   
  


She nodded as he lead her out of his library.   
  


****** 

They rode in strained silence. Serenity would have been excited to be riding in such a plush limo, but her feelings were overwhelming her. She was confused, one moment Seto was far away and distant and the next she was touching those sharp, handsome features.   
  


Serenity studied his profile. His handsome, well-sculpted features were something a sculptor would kill to have a chance to recreate. Now, his intense true blue eyes were something that a painter would itch to paint. She had noticed that his eyes would darken when he was hurt or widen and brighten when he was happy or confused. She rubbed her hands together as she remembered the intense, burning look he was giving her when he had took her hand and began to rub all of her calluses.   
  


She looked at him again. His sapphire blue eyes were distant and staring out the window and at her reflection. His hair shadowed most of his face, making his expression wholly unreadable. She sighed and was reminded of a few romance novel heroes she had read about when in the hospital before her eyesight became too far gone.   
  


Still that reminded her of what he said about endless darkness. The look in his eyes when he said that were like the look of someone who had faced the very Gates of Hell. She shivered and didn't want to even think about the sort of pain that gave a man that look. She knew the basics of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, the Shadow King, the magic of the Duel Monsters cards, and the story with Pegasus and how he stole the souls of the Kaiba brothers for personal gain. She knew about losing her site and being placed in darkness, but what Seto had faced was far worst and her heart went out to the brooding boy.   
  


All too soon, they reached her apartment. Seto said, "I'll walk you to your door."   
  


She flinched. She, Joey, and her father didn't live in the best neighborhood. Rumor had it that yakuza had a base of operations set up here as well as several opium lords. Her father was working to save up money so that they could move into a better place. She'd been surprised on how her father had cleaned up over the past few years.   
  


He held the door open for her like a gentleman. She noticed that he looked around the neighborhood disapprovingly and guided her protectively to her door. She felt her cheeks redden in shame. He's a multimillionaire and you're just Serenity Wheeler, and your dad's just a blue collar mechanic.   
  


She forgot that the second step had a huge chip in it. Her boot caught on it and she stepped wrong. She cried out as she felt her weight sway and the ground rush up to break her fall. Except she never hit the hard concrete.   
  


She felt a hand on her shoulder and another supporting her back. She opened her eyes without even realizing she closed them. Seto was looming over her, holding her and looking utterly surprised. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth was parted slightly. He was gasping almost as hard as she was.   
  


She tried to stand up, but that only had her fall forward and right onto his chest. She placed her hands on his shoulders to balance herself and he had his one arm wrapped around her waist. Her heart pounded as she looked up at his true blue eyes.   
  


He managed to ask, his voice hoarse, "Are you okay?"   
  


"Thank you," she answered, her voice a bit breathy. She stood up and that only brought her closer to him. She didn't let go of his shoulders and he still was looking down at her. His free hand shakily pushed her hair out of her face as his blue eyes watched her.   
  


Their eyes locked and she raised herself on her toes to look at him better and he bent down. She noted that he smelled like mints, a little cold and sharp. As a sharp contrast, his body was wonderfully warm and strong. The muscles under her fingers were taunt and trim. Her heart was racing as time froze and she dared to dream.   
  


He looked a little bewildered as he bent down and kissed her.   
  


The kiss was soft, sweet and gentle. Each of his movements and caresses were heartbreakingly gentle. It was as if he was afraid that he was going to break her. Her hands tightened around her neck as she kissed him back. It was wonderful, incredibly and soft.   
  


He pulled away swiftly and blinked in shock. Serenity caught her breath and tried to quiet her racing heart. My first kiss. That was my first kiss, she thought in elation and moved to call him back. She wanted him to kiss her again; her body was screaming for it.   
  


'Seto," she whispered as he backed away from her.   
  


Seto blinked as he looked at her. He managed, "I shouldn't have done that. I have to go now."   
  


She reached out and grabbed his wrist. She said, "Don't go, please."   
  


"This isn't right . . ." he snapped harshly as he jerked his hand away from her. She looked at him, the anger in his face, the pain. His eyes were shadowed to her now, hidden. He swept his duster behind him as he headed back toward the limo.   
  


She called out, "Seto?" There was no response. He did look back at her with that haunted expression. Then he climbed into the limo and drove away.   
  


"Seto," she sighed as watched the limo drive away.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


This is a little different for me. For one thing I've never played Duel Monsters and two there's been any "action" yet. There will be later, hopefully. So far it looks like this fic is more romantic and angsty than anything, but then look at the hero. Kaiba is angsty and dark by nature so there you go.   
  


Anyone know where any Kaiba/Serenity pics are?   
  


Heart of the Dragon Master 

Chapter Three: Pain, Conflicting Emotions, and Pleasure 

By: Elf   
  


"I kissed her," Kaiba stated as he moved his Rook across the checkered board.   
  


Yami only smirked at that as he moved one of his pawns. They were playing chess today. Kaiba had consented because he wanted to talk to Yami, not Yugi. Besides, an ancient spirit had to know something about romance and have some advice to give. Then he realized that this was Yami he was talking about.   
  


He realized that he'd be better off sparing with a Jeet-Kun-Do[1] master than getting advice from Yami.   
  


Yami replied, "I see."   
  


Kaiba glared as he moved his Rook again, taking one of the pawns. He palmed the palm while Yami's purple eyes watched him expectantly. Kaiba wasn't going to share anything else unless he was forced. He nodded in satisfaction of his decision as he leaned back in his chair.   
  


Yami said, "Good move. Still, you always move to conquer."   
  


"It's better to conquer than be stomped upon," Kaiba replied as Yami moved his Queen defensively.   
  


Yami argued, "If you spend your whole life conquering then you won't realize the better things in life."   
  


"Strange words from a spirit who spends his whole existence trying to win games," Kaiba snorted as he took another pawn with his Rook.   
  


Yami chuckled and took the Rook with a pawn. Kaiba frowned thoughtfully and cursed his thoughtless movement. Yami replied, "No, I play for experience. I'm not as obsessed with power as you are, Kaiba."   
  


"If you hold power then you don't get hurt," Kaiba growled as he took Yami's Knight in retaliation with one of his pawns.   
  


Yami thoughtfully said, "You could believe that if you want to, Kaiba, but it's not true. Power is fleeting if it's not obtained by the heart."   
  


"Sentimentality like that doesn't have room like that in my world," Kaiba replied as he moved his other Rook into play. He liked the Rook the best for some reason. Maybe the ordered pattern of its movements, he wasn't sure, but it was his favorite chessman, even though the Queen was more versatile.   
  


Yami smirked and asked, "Then why were you able to stop your Dark Side from using your Blue Eyes against me?"   
  


"I'm not going to deny the existence of The Heart of the Cards. It's real and it works, but I also like my methods as well," Kaiba explained sharply as he took Yugi's Rook.   
  


Yugi smiled for a moment, becoming elfin and harmless once again. He asked, excitedly, "You kissed Serenity? What was that like?"   
  


"Wonderful, exciting, dangerous and frightening," Kaiba answered before he realized what he had said.   
  


Yugi gushed, "Wow. How did you kiss her?"   
  


Good move, Yami, sending Yugi out to talk to me. It isn't going to work, Kaiba thought shrewdly as he moved his Queen.   
  


Yami became ascendent once again and chuckled, "Good call Kaiba."   
  


"Using Yugi to get me to talk, good tactics, Yami," Kaiba replied frostily as he looked at the chessboard. Still, that kiss was burned into his mind. He was possessed. He knew it. But Serenity looked so sweet, so wonderful and felt like love and comfort and happiness in his arms.   
  


Kaiba whispered, "It isn't logical."   
  


Yami truly smiled. It wasn't an arrogant Dueling smile or his Bluffing Smile either. He replied sagely, "Love rarely is logical, Kaiba."   
  


Love? Kaiba thought wildly as his heart began to race again. Just like it did around Serenity. She rendered him, but yet she made him want to be human, to be a person.   
  


Instead, he sneered, "Love isn't a part in my life, Yami."   
  


"Then what of Mokuba?" Yami asked casually, watching his expressions.   
  


Kaiba met his eyes and answered fiercely, "You know that's different."   
  


"Yet it is still love. Just different," Yami replied wisely.   
  


Kaiba sighed in frustration as Yami took a pawn, "But it's so damned confusing. It's frightening."   
  


Yami smirked and said, "You're a refreshing change to my host, Kaiba, I'll give you that."   
  


"What do you mean by that?" Kaiba snapped defensively, his hackles rising.   
  


Yami chuckled darkly, a laugh that meant everything yet nothing at all. He answered, "I don't think I would betray my host by telling you that."   
  


"Ah, Tea," Kaiba replied with knowing satisfaction. It was obvious. Poor Yugi blushed around her and his whole face lit up every time they looked at each other. Kaiba thought it was rather innocent, really.   
  


Yami faded into a blushing Yugi. He sighed, "Is it that obvious?"   
  


"Yes," Kaiba replied as Yugi took his last Rook. He frowned. They were pretty much approaching a stalemate. Kaiba hated stalemates.   
  


Yugi looked down and answered, "I can't help the way I feel, just like you can't."   
  


"Love is painful and dangerous. I don't have room for it in my life," Kaiba snapped as he moved his Knight, pinning Yugi's king and thus earning him a, "Checkmate."   
  


Yugi argued, "You don't want it in your life. Admit it. You're afraid."   
  


"I'm not afraid, Yugi. I just know it's impossible," Kaiba spat back so hard that Yugi flinched.   
  


Yugi's wide, clear purple eyes looked wounded as he looked at Kaiba. Kaiba frowned when he noticed that the hurt look was turning into something akin to sympathy. Kaiba gripped his Knight and dared Yugi to say something, anything.   
  


He was tired of Yugi's apologies, of everything. He was wrong. He couldn't live like this. It wasn't meant for him. He stood up without saying anything and swept out of the Turtle Shoppe.   
  


****** 

"Hey, Seto, where's your girlfriend?"   
  


Kaiba moved through the motions of his kata. He wished he had a sparring partner now. He felt that physical violence might help him move on or help him deal with his feelings.   
  


Mokuba was sitting on the sawhorse in his personal gym, watching his brother move with a combination of brotherly awe and intense yearning. Mokuba swung his tiny legs out and asked again, "Where's your girlfriend?"   
  


"I don't have a girlfriend," Kaiba grunted as he smoothly moved his arm in a pantomime of a reverse arm lock. He took a deep breath and did the same movement with his right hand then he straitened and moved into a crouch, keeping his breathing rhythm in perfect synch. He then stood back up and launched his body into the movements of a sweep and a palm block.   
  


Mokuba's violet-grey eyes twinkled as he replied, "Then who's that pretty redhead that came over?"   
  


"Wheeler's younger sister. I was teaching her how to Duel. She's learned all she can from me," Kaiba hissed as he increased his pace, throwing in roundhouse kicks and snap kicks for good measure. If he focused on this then he wouldn't think about Serenity.   
  


Mokuba frowned and said, "I wanted to meet her. She seemed nice."   
  


"She was nice. Too nice," Kaiba grunted as he silently added, Too nice for the likes of me.   
  


Mokuba's frown transformed into a confused, bewildered look. He asked, "So she wasn't your girlfriend?"   
  


"No," Kaiba hissed as he walked over to the punching bag and hit it. Hard. Hard enough that it stung. He looked down at the red flesh of his knuckles thoughtfully. The pain was real and something he was use to. He could handle pain. It would give him focus and clarity, not cloud his judgement like all of these feelings he had been having.   
  


Mokuba asked, "Are you okay, Seto?"   
  


No. I never was okay, he thought as he turned away from his brother's wide, innocent eyes. So different from the eyes that looked him dead in the face in the mirror. Eyes that were shadowed and jaded and wary of the world. If he had to, Kaiba would lock Mokuba away from the rest of the world just to keep that innocent, sweet look in his eyes. He had suffered so little Mokuba wouldn't have to.   
  


Kaiba gave his brother a slight smile. He rubbed his sore hand and replied, "I hit the bag a little too hard, that's all."   
  


"When can I start taking akeido[2] lessons?" Mokuba asked hopefully, smiling and swinging his legs.   
  


Kaiba walked over to his little brother on the sawhorse and lifted Mokuba up. He smirked and asked, "Why would you need to take akeido?"   
  


"So I can be strong, like you," Mokuba chuckled with unabashed adoration.   
  


Kaiba felt a pang at the sure faith that Mokuba had in him. He hugged his little brother, taking comfort in his small form. He spun Mokuba's light form and his little brother laughed in delight as Kaiba set him down and tousled his long, raven hair.   
  


Mokuba's dark face lit up as he looked up at him. The innocent, wide slightly slanted violet-grey eyes looked up at him with adoration. Kaiba bent down and smirked. He answered, "You're fine the way you are, Mokuba. You don't need to be any stronger." You won't have to fight the battles that I did.   
  


Mokuba smiled proudly and chirped, "Thanks, Big Brother!" Kaiba smiled as he got a hug for his troubles as the young boy ran out of the gym. He stood there, lost in thought.   
  


He didn't remember having that much energy as a child, that much hope. He was always alone. Everything that he had loved had disappeared.   
  


He shivered for a moment. Afraid something like that would happen to Serenity. He thought momentarily about Pegasus and his lost love. Pegasus had almost toppled everything that Kaiba had worked for just to bring back his long, lost wife. He had risked almost every thing he had and had nothing to show for it.   
  


Kaiba didn't want to set himself up for that sort of loss.   
  


Or, at least that's what he told himself as he started to work on the punching bag, ignoring the fact that his knuckles were untapped and starting to crack and bleed.[3]   
  


****** 

Joey sighed as Mai won this Duel. The voluptuous blond laughed as she put her cards away. She batted her violet eyes at him and said, "You can't win them all, Joey."   
  


"I can't believe that you beat me like that," Joey groaned as he remembered that Mai had suddenly crushed him with her Harpy's Ladies, their Cyber Shields, and the Harpy's Dragon. He hadn't even gotten out his Baby Dragon, his Time Wizard, or even his Red Eyes. He hadn't had any time to regroup or anything. She had slaughtered him and smiled all the while.   
  


Still, he was distracted. Ever since Serenity had came home from her lesson with Kaiba, she'd been acting weird. She was acting withdrawn and, if he didn't know his laughing, sweet sister better, brooding. She only talked when someone talked to her and Joey couldn't get her to laugh for the past week. He had only got a few sad smiles and he was starting to get worried.   
  


Mai tapped her manicured fingers on their table and asked, "What's bothering you, Joey?"   
  


"What makes you think that something's bothering me?" Joey replied sharply.   
  


Mai smirked and answered, "Because I beat you without batting an eyelash, kid. Come on, fess up. I'm not normally this generous."   
  


Joey smiled at her candor and then sighed. He answered, "It's Serenity."   
  


"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Mai replied thoughtfully as she twisted a blond curl between her slender fingers. Joey some times wondered if she knew what she was doing drove him insane. Or that the white bodice was tight enough to show that she was cold. It was damned distracting.   
  


Joey sighed and said, "I'm not stupid. Well, not too much. I've seen the group of babes that follow Kaiba at school and he doesn't care."   
  


"Of course not. I think that the girl that catches Seto Kaiba's attention is probably going to be very sweet and very unusual. Or very ordinary one," Mai replied thoughtfully as she studied Joey.   
  


"Well, she's been acting weird ever since Kaiba brought her home from their first and only lesson. Yugi's only seen him once in the past week other than school and he's been blowing Yugi off and she won't talk. She doesn't laugh and she only talks if you talk to her first. And that's not Serenity. She likes to talk and laugh and stuff. She's not a person to be quiet and stare into space, Mai," Joey confessed in a rush.   
  


Mai toyed with her hair some more before crossing her long, shapely legs. She hummed thoughtfully for a moment as she continued to curl her hair around her fingers. She then straitened up and said, "Joey, it sounds like that your sister and Seto Kaiba are a bit confused about each other."   
  


Joey's fists balled up in anger. He knew it. He just knew it; Kaiba was the reason why Serenity was acting like this. His anger began to go from a slow simmer to a rolling boil as he imagined the painful ways he was going to beat up Seto Kaiba. First I'll break his nose, ruining that pretty face of his, Joey thought sadistically, Then I'll black both of his eyes . . .   
  


"Joey, beating the shit out of Kaiba isn't going to help you. Kaiba's power, and not just in Dueling. The boy's a genius. He's created holographic technology that makes the stuff at Capsule Corp. look like a child's plaything. One angry older brother isn't going to make him flinch," Mai warned, waving her finger at him disappointingly.   
  


Joey smirked and replied, "Oh, I'm not going to beat up Kaiba. I'm going to kill him."   
  


"Joey, shut up and listen to someone who obviously has much more experience in romance than you do," Mai snapped as she stopped twisting her hair around her fingers. She leaned closer to Joey and poked his nose. He felt his cheeks redden as he looked into her eyes.   
  


She said, "I'm going to have a nice talk with your sister. I'll tell you if I find out anything and then you can go soothe your male ego by beating up Seto Kaiba."   
  


Joey studied her beautiful, serious face. He asked hoarsely, "You'd do that for me?"   
  


"Why not? I like to see lovers getting together. Besides, having Seto Kaiba and you in my debt sounds like fun!" she answered cheerfully with a wink.   
  


Joey scowled and snapped, "Lovers? If he's touched her . . ."   
  


"Come on, Joey, your testosterone is practically choking me," she chided as she stood up and walked out of the Dueling chamber, every male eye on her as she left. Joey got up, grabbed his deck, and ran after her.   
  


****** 

The scratching of the pencil across the canvas was soothing. Serenity chewed softly on her lip as she finished up the last detail. She looked at the arrogantly handsome, brooding face before her and choked back a sob. She gently laid the canvas down on the floor and stood up and began to pace again.   
  


Around the soft pink bedroom there were many paintings she had recently started and completed in the last week. All of them had the same thing in common though, Seto was the focus. There was Seto looking lost, Seto looking proud, Seto's blue eyes staring right at her with that shadowed, heated expression. Seto was standing in front of his Blue Eyes in one painting, looking very princely and arrogant.   
  


She gently reached out and traced the features on the Dragon Master's face. She was still puzzled by his actions and his kiss. The moments played through her mind at every idle moment and they began to hurt. There had been no word at him at all and from what Joey told her his fan club of girls still flocked around him at school.   
  


Serenity sighed as she chewed on her paint stained knuckles. They were stained with senna brown and ultramarine blue; the two colors she had used for Seto's eyes and hair. They tasted sharp and bitter, which complemented what she was feeling right now.   
  


When they were together, it was electric. She sensed that he was in a lot of pain and tried to break through. She had thought that she had succeeded when he kissed her. Her cheeks flushed with the memory of his soft, unsure lips on hers. He seemed more nervous than she had been, so gentle and caring.   
  


She did let out a sob now. Her dad was working his second job and Joey was out with a friend. She could cry without their prying eyes and concerns. Her shoulders shivered as she began to sob.   
  


She was crying so hard that she didn't even hear the door open and close.   
  


"Angel, no man is worth that," a cocky, husky female voice said.   
  


Serenity wiped the tears from her eyes to look at the lovely young woman leaning against her wall. She was tall and curvy with long, curly blond hair and huge violet eyes. She was wearing a violet miniskirt, a tight, low-cut white bodice and a matching violet jacket was thrown over a shoulder. She looked at Serenity with those knowing eyes and smiled.   
  


"Sweetie, no man is worth getting all worked up like that," she said again as she pushed herself off of the wall.   
  


Serenity tried to compose herself against this confidant, beautiful woman. She asked, "What makes you think I'm crying about a guy?"   
  


"Sweetie, you're so hung over Seto Kaiba that it isn't funny," she replied indulgently as she flicked her hands over all of the paintings. She picked one of the Brooding Ones up and asked rethoricaly, "And if you're going to paint a hottie like Kaiba then why don't paint him looking like a side of beefcake?"   
  


Serenity asked, "Who are you?"   
  


"Mai Valentine. I'm a friend of your brother's, the idiot that he is," Mai answered with a wink and a big smile.   
  


Serenity blinked and thought, This woman's Joey's Mai? Her? I've seen hentai anime characters with more clothing on than she's wearing! This is the Mai that Joey runs off to Duel with every night? I wasn't expecting someone so . . . Slutty.   
  


Mai smirked and wagged her finger at Serenity. She chided, "I guess you weren't expecting someone like me, where you, kid? Still, I'm wondering how a pretty little thing like you could have a lug like Joey as a brother."   
  


"Hey, Joey's not ugly," Serenity replied defensively, prickling up.   
  


Mai chuckled and said, "No, he's adorable, but he's still a guy. And all males are idiots, dear."   
  


"What makes you say that?" Serenity asked, a bit confused.   
  


Mai sighed and gracefully sunk down on Serenity's bed. She answered, "It's the way that the world works, angel. Men are idiots and women are saints for putting up with them. Like your Kaiba for example. He's got this beautiful, talented little thing crying in her bedroom and he's pushing her away because he's afraid to see her hurt, even though she's bawling those pretty green eyes out."   
  


Serenity stared at Mai in disbelief as she continued, "Then there's your brother. I don't want to get started there because I don't have all night. Let's just say that all men are clueless idiots. They don't know anything unless you spell it out for them." Mai flashed the victory sign at Serenity as she stood up from the bed.   
  


Mai asked, "So, kid, what's bothering you?"   
  


"Seto," Serenity sighed as she looked at her paint stained hands.   
  


Mai looked around the room and sarcastically replied, "I had a feeling it was Kaiba-boy."   
  


Serenity did smile at that. She realized she really hadn't smiled for days. She gave Joey a few false smiles so that he'd leave her alone, but she was truly smiling now. She could see why Joey liked this curvy, blond confidant woman. She was starting to grow on Serenity as well.   
  


Mai clapped her hands together and asked, "So, what's bugging you, angel?"   
  


"He kissed me," Serenity admitted with a blush.   
  


Mai's eyes widened as she knelt in front of Serenity. She asked, "Seto I-Wouldn't-Know-What-To-Do-With-A-Girl Kaiba kissed you?" Serenity nodded and Mai whistled as she stood back up. She said, "Congratulations. Now, this is really important and I'm going to seem really forward, but how did he kiss you?"   
  


Serenity felt her cheeks burning as she managed, "I almost tripped going up the stares and Seto caught me . . . We were looking in each other's eyes and he kissed me."   
  


"Oh, not even trying to be romantic and the boy lands it. Joey should take notes from him," Mai mused. She turned to look at Serenity with those keen violet eyes and asked, "But how did he kiss you? That's the important part."   
  


Serenity sighed as she remembered the soft caress of his lips. She answered, "Really gently. Like he was afraid to hurt me or something. It was . . . wonderful. Then he seemed afraid and practically ran away."   
  


Mai nodded thoughtfully before whirling back on Serenity. Serenity blinked as Mai's violet eyes bared into hers. Mai smiled and stated, "The boy's got it bad for you, angel, and I mean bad. But Kaiba's no angel himself."   
  


"I know," Serenity whispered.   
  


Mai continued, "No, you really don't. He pushed his legal guardian out of the twentieth story window at Kaiba Corp."   
  


"Oh my . . ." Serenity gasped in shock.   
  


Mai sighed and explained, "I've met Gozaburo Kaiba before and he deserved it. He abused Seto pretty badly from what I've heard. And Seto took it to protect Mokuba. That's the reason why Kaiba's so obsessed with power and control and protecting Mokuba. Gozaburo twisted him and turned him for his own enjoyment. I would have tortured the fucker personally, but Kaiba's a bit neater than I am."   
  


Seto, Serenity thought, her heart aching. Her fists clinched in fury for a dead man. She wished Gozaburo Kaiba was here so she could kill him herself.   
  


Mai said, "He's probably afraid to get close because almost everything he's loved has been taken away from him, viciously. Or he's afraid that you won't love him for who he is or some garbage like that. Still, Seto Kaiba is a man and men are idiots. You might have to explain this to him, angel." She began to walk out of her room.   
  


Serenity called out, "How would I do that?"   
  


"I'd walk right into his house and call him a fool," Mai answered as she shut the door.   
  


Serenity looked at the dozens of paintings and sketches of the various expressions of Setos. She brooded as she studied each one, committing it to memory. She sighed as she sank to her bed, a bit confused on what she was going to do with the information that she had.   
  


****** 

Men are idiots, Mai thought as she closed the little artist's room behind her. She knew that she'd given Joey's sister a lot to think about and hopefully the kid would know what to do with this newly acquired information. Unless she was as clueless as her brother when it came to romance.   
  


Speaking of my clueless idiot, Mai thought fondly as Joey looked at her with his honest, puppy dog brown eyes. She crossed her arms and faced him. He walked over to her, looking very worried and therefore very adorable.   
  


He asked, "What's wrong?"   
  


"Kaiba's a male," Mai answered cryptically as Joey blinked in confusion.   
  


Joey asked, "What does that mean?"   
  


She wanted to tweak his nose or do something that would annoy him. He was too cute when he was annoyed she mused as she studied his tanned features and dark blond hair. Still, the worry in his eyes kept her from doing that.   
  


She answered, "He kissed her and ran away. He's probably more confused than your little sister is."   
  


Joey's eyes sparked as he formed a fist. He swore, "I'll kill the bastard!"   
  


"Easy there, Joey," Mai chided as she lowered his fist. Joey blinked twice as he looked at her with that confused, lustful look that she had been getting to know. She moved closer and smirked at him.   
  


Men really were clueless, especially this puppy.   
  


She explained, "Despite of all of Kaiba's faults, I think he might actually care for Serenity."   
  


"He'd better not, I'll pound that pretty face in," Joey warned.   
  


Mai smiled at him and moved even closer. He flushed bright red as she winked at him. She said, "You're an idiot."   
  


"Hey," he cried defensively.   
  


Mai chuckled as she leaned over and kissed him, sufficiently silencing him for quite a while and pleasantly surprising her with his response. Maybe not so clueless . . .   
  


****** 

Kaiba was having a hard time staying awake in class. It was always boring to him, but it was worse today. He usually had a book to read when the teacher started drowning on and on, but not even Lord of the Rings[4] could keep his attention. He usually read books before he began reading them to his brother at night to see if there was anything that would disturb Mokuba or give him nightmares.   
  


So far they'd read the first three Harry Potter books, reading Prisoner of Azkaban twice, because both of them enjoyed it so much, and now Kaiba was trying to find something else to read to Mokuba at night. He had already read The Hobbit and deemed it worthy, except for when Smog was killed, but that was just Kaiba's natural basis toward dragons that upset him, not any real violent content. Still, Fellowship of the Ring was a different story. He was afraid that the Ring Wraiths would give Mokuba nightmares.   
  


Despite the exciting flavor of the story, he could barely keep awake. He had been working on the Holographic Space Mapping Project with Capsule Corp. as well as a couple Kaiba Corp. only projects. He'd been staying up late at night making sure that his homework was done and to brood about Serenity.   
  


None of the hard work nor physical training he had also been inflicting on himself could cleanse her from his mind. He'd find himself thinking about her while making calibrations with Dr. Briefs, or while reading to Mokuba, or while trying to stay awake in class. The book fell to the desk and he followed it, curling his arms under his head.   
  


He sighed as he looked out the window. He wondered what Serenity was doing in class right now. He wondered if she couldn't get him out of her head. He wondered if she was thinking about him right now, like he was imagining that long, red hair and those large emerald green eyes.   
  


The lunch bell rang and he gathered up his books. He headed toward the cafeteria and flinched at the smell of whatever they were cooking today. His stomach twisted as he walked through the line, only buying a rice ball, a cup of something that looked like mutated chocolate pudding, and a bottle of apple juice. He walked to the back of the cafeteria to the smallest table and began to slowly eat the rice ball while he read his book.   
  


Gandalf, Legolas, and Strider were about to battle some orcs when someone slammed their hands into the table. Kaiba looked up from his book into the familiar brown eyes of Joey Wheeler. Joey glared as he pushed down at the table.   
  


Kaiba went back to reading his book.   
  


Joey snatched the book out of his hands and slammed it down on the table. Kaiba looked up at him and frowned. Did the idiot want to pick another fight with him?   
  


Kaiba sighed, "What is it, Wheeler?"   
  


"You hurt my sister, Kaiba. I don't see too kindly to that," Joey sneered at him, reaching out and grabbing the lapels of his blue duster.   
  


Kaiba looked down at the blond's hands then back up to his eyes. He made no move to defend himself or waver the attack. Actually, he calculated seven ways to get Joey off of him, but he thought he deserved this. Or at least Joey deserved an explanation.   
  


Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bakura, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi rushing over to them. Yugi demanded, "Joey, what are you doing?"   
  


"It's all right, Yugi. The dog deserves an explanation," Kaiba hissed coldly as he saw the flash of anger in Joey's brown eyes. He hoped that Joey would hit him for some strange reason. He thought he deserved it, but leaving Serenity was for her own good, despite what his heart yearned for.   
  


Joey growled and Kaiba gave him his most chilling smile. He asked, "Must you growl like a dog too?"   
  


"Bastard!" Joey shouted as the fist connected.   
  


It sent Kaiba's senses reeling. He was aware of the room spinning for a moment and his vision blurring. He blinked as he regained his composure.   
  


Kaiba asked, "Do you feel any better, Joey?"   
  


"You hurt my baby sister. I wanna know why," Joey replied, jerking Kaiba's jacket up, therefore putting their face at inches apart.   
  


Kaiba grabbed Joey's wrists, got his footing, and spun his arms around and moved to the right. The motion brought him up and now Joey was lying on the table. Tea shouted, "Stop, now, both of you!"   
  


"Joey!" Tristan shouted as he started to run over to his fallen friend.   
  


Kaiba's glare sent the dark-haired boy stopping in his tracks. Yugi stood there, clinching his fists as anger stiffened his elfin features. Kaiba sneered, "Serenity would only hurt herself by being around me, and I don't want to see her hurt. I've lost too much and I'm not risking anything. Anything to the Hell that Mokuba and I went through. I would never put her through that. Never."   
  


He withdrew and let Joey go. He felt the fine tremor in his arms as he realized that he was shaking. He reached over and grabbed his things. He gave Joey one last look as he exited the lunchroom.   
  


As soon as he had left the prying eyes he rushed into the restroom. He was shaking and not from adrenaline. His whole body was cold. It was a cold that cut down to the core of his very being.   
  


He turned on the hot water and splashed his face. The blue eyes that looked back in the mirror were not the ones that he where use to. They were wide, startled and very young looking. He realized he looked vulnerable, and not like Seto Kaiba. He gripped the sink to keep his hands from shaking as he asked, "What's wrong with me?"   
  


"I'd say that you were in love," Yami's velvet dark voice said from behind him.   
  


Kaiba saw the ancient spirit's manifestation in the mirror and frowned. He was taller than Yugi and held himself proudly. His raven hair was struck with golden lighting stripes and his garnet colored eyes were narrowed and intense. The Puzzle swung freely from his neck as he smirked at Kaiba.   
  


Kaiba shook the water droplets off of his face as he turned on the ancient spirit. He sneered, "You."   
  


"Yes, me, Seto," Yami replied as he crossed his arms.   
  


Kaiba shouted, "It was so easy before you came along! What the hell did you do to me?"   
  


"I brought out the part of yourself that you thought you had killed, Seto. The part of you that's a good person who loves his little brother beyond reason, who has the capability to love others just as much. The person who spent all night talking to a young boy and playing games with him to feel friendship. You just hadn't realized it. The part that allows you to call upon those Dragons when you are in danger, Priest," Yami answered as he watched Kaiba with those unfathomable garnet eyes.   
  


Kaiba glared and snapped, "You have no idea what my life was like!" An unbidden image of Gozaburo Kaiba entered his mind, of heavy fists that beat on soft, young skin. Beatings that he finally got tired of and fought back, using Gozaburo's teachings against him. Then there was Pegasus who stole his soul and locked him in that cold, dark, sensory less Hell. The cold chilled him to the very marrow of his bones while he heard the laughter of the madman as he was locked away.   
  


"You wouldn't understand!" Kaiba shouted as he slammed his fist into the thing nearest to him. He felt his hand go through the glass and shatter it. He felt the cuts and the warm blood welling up out of his hand from the broken mirror. He felt the sharp, shards in his flesh as he looked at his hand.   
  


He looked up at Yami helplessly and asked, "Why did you do this to me? Why did you take away my darkness? It was easier to live with it."   
  


"You're afraid to live, Priest. You have lifetimes of darkness to fight, but you, Seto Kaiba, are wholly good. Until you realize that, I cannot help you," Yami answered as he began to turn away.   
  


Kaiba lowered his bleeding hand and called out, "I don't know how to feel, to live, Yami."   
  


"Well, the first thing you need to do is admit your feelings for someone," Yami advised with a smirk, his purple eyes widening as his face turned more elfin and Yugi stood there.   
  


Yugi blinked and cried out, "Kaiba, your hand!"   
  


Kaiba looked at the cuts and scrapes. He figured that none of them were deep enough to need stiches. He flexed his hand and took a sharp intake of breath with the pain. Yugi rushed over and turned on the water. He grabbed a wad of paper towels and wet them. He gently began to clean the wound, picking out shards of glass as he came across them.   
  


Clever spirit, Kaiba thought as he watched as Yugi tried to take care of his hand. Yugi went on, "Maybe we should get you to see the nurse or something . . . You might need stitches, Kaiba. It looks pretty bad."   
  


"How do you do it?" Kaiba asked in wonder as Yugi blotted off blood from a deep cut.   
  


Yugi answered, "Well, I wet the paper towel and gently pat it. I didn't know you didn't know about first aid, Kaiba." Yugi smiled brightly with his innocent trust and friendship.   
  


Kaiba remembered that Yugi was picked on because he was so small, so innocent. He felt a flash of anger at those bullies. Bullies just like the ones that had picked on Mokuba. Yami was right, but Kaiba didn't know what to do with the knowledge.   
  


Instead, he asked, "No, how can you be so good after all I've done to you?"   
  


"Because I like to think I can help," Yugi answered cheerfully as he gently wrapped his hand with fresh paper toweling, "Because someone needs to be your friend, and I'd like that."   
  


Kaiba sighed, "I don't think I'm worthy . . ."   
  


"Of course you are. Look at you and Mokuba. You'd do anything for him," Yugi pointed out with a smile. Yugi grinned impishly for a moment before he added, "Besides, you're the only master Duelist who's not after my Puzzle."   
  


Kaiba smirked for a moment as he flexed his injured hand. He flinched at the pain and noted the crimson spread across the brown paper towel. He knew it would slow down his typing and he was going to work with Dr. Briefs again tonight. He asked, "Where's the nurse at?"   
  


"I'll take you there," Yugi brightly replied as he walked beside Kaiba down the halls.   
  


****** 

Serenity had felt the Kaiba Mansion was imposing when she had Seto at her side, now, alone, it was down right terrifying. There were huge, iron gates blocking the entrance and cameras pivoted and searched the grounds for intruders. She licked her lips as she looked at it. Her heart pounded as she noted that Seto's limo wasn't there.   
  


He's not home so maybe I should go back, she thought as she looked up at the imposing, yet coldly beautiful building. She strengthened her resolve as she looked up again. She would wait for Seto until he came home and then . . .   
  


Serenity sighed. She hadn't figured out that part of her plan yet. Maybe she would sing for him or something, or better yet, draw him a picture of a huge Blue Eyes White Dragon eating the Dark Magician just to make him smile. She chuckled as an image of a chibi Dark Magician fleeing in terror from a huge Blue Eyes came to mind while the Magician screamed, "Nooo, don't eat me!" and the Blue Eyes taunted, "You will taste good with catsup!"   
  


"Hi there," a young male voice chirped behind her.   
  


Serenity spun around to see a small, sprite like little boy looking up huge, grey-violet eyes. He had long, thick, unruly black hair that hung to the middle of his back; hair that most girls that Serenity knew would kill for. He was femininely pretty and had a sweet smile on his naturally dark features. She knew that she was looking at Mokuba, Seto's cherished little brother.   
  


She smiled as she knelt down at the little boy's eye level. She replied, "Hello, I'm Serenity." The little boy was so adorable. She resisted the urge to pick him up and cuddle him. Instead, she held out her hand for him to shake.   
  


His grip was surprisingly firm as he shook her hand. He sent her a toothy grin and asked, "Are you Seto's girlfriend?"   
  


Serenity found herself blushing at Mokuba's forwardness. She managed, "I'm not sure. I'd like to be."   
  


"Because you're really pretty. I can see why Big Brother would like you," Mokuba replied as he studied her face, "And Seto says that you're really nice too."   
  


She smiled at that and asked, "Really?"   
  


"Yeah. He gets this strange look on his face when he talked about you," Mokuba answered with his impish smile.   
  


She chuckled as she asked, "Is Seto here?"   
  


"Naw, but you can wait for him if you'd like!" he suggested as he took her hand, "Come on, I'll take you in."   
  


Serenity laughed as he rushed up to the control console. He pressed a few buttons and a pretty young woman with long black hair piled in an artful bun and dark purple eyes came on the screen. She smiled when she saw Mokuba and then she turned her eyes on Serenity. Her eyes widened in surprise as a pleased smile flashed across her features.   
  


The woman said, "Hello Mokuba."   
  


"Hey, Rei, let us in," Mokuba commanded with the same proud arrogance of his older brother. Serenity found herself smiling as she wondered if this was what Seto was like when his parents were still alive. She imagined this cute little boy with big blue eyes and brown hair that fell in his face that smiled shyly at someone he loved. Her heart twisted at the image as she gently squeezed Mokuba's hand.   
  


Rei smirked and said with mock seriousness, "Of course, Mr. Kaiba. I'll let you and your young lady friend in right away."   
  


"Thank you, Miss Tornashiba," Mokuba replied in a proud, grown up voice. Serenity stifled a giggle and noticed that Rei did the same. The gates swung open and Mokuba laughed as he began to run through them.   
  


Rei called out, "I hope you don't forget me, Mokuba, especially with your pretty friend!"   
  


Mokuba's cheeks turned bright red as he took one last look at the screen. He managed, "I'd never forget you, Rei. Ever." Rei smiled, obviously pleased as the screen went dark.   
  


Mokuba explained, "Rei's Seto's newest secretary. She watches me sometimes while he's working. She's really nice." The blush on his cheeks told Serenity the whole story.   
  


She smiled and said, "She seems really nice, Mokuba."   
  


Still bushing, he giggled as he lead her up to the house's back entrance. They made their way through the kitchens and through three hidden corridors before they found themselves in Seto's study. Serenity sighed as she looked at all of the books, a good section of them were fantasy titles she noticed that had been obviously read with care. Still, the room was lifeless, just a common library filled with books and a few windows. There was nothing about Seto here except his desk and computer. His desk did have a miniature sculpture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon on it.   
  


Mokuba slung his back pack to the large table in the middle of the room. He looked up at her in way of explanation, "I've got homework."   
  


"Maybe I can help," she suggested as she sat beside him. He began pulling out his books, notebooks, papers, and some mechanical pencils.   
  


He gave her another one of his cheerful grins as he replied, "It isn't going to take me long. Just keep me company while you wait for my big brother." His eyes shone with adoration as he said the words, "big brother", just like the adoration that Seto had when he looked at little Mokuba.   
  


She smiled as he flipped through his algebra book until he found his marked page and began solving problems. Even though they looked nothing alike, Mokuba was small and dark while Seto was tall, broad, and blue-eyed, they had a lot of the same mannerisms. And Mokuba seemed to have that marked intelligence that Seto had as well.   
  


She picked up one of the mechanical pencils and a loose leaf sheet of paper. She put the pencil to the paper and smiled as she began to sketch. She asked, "What would you like me to draw?"   
  


He had finished his math and was putting it up when she had asked that question. He looked up at her and said, "Don't tell my brother, but I like wizards. He really likes dragons, but I like wizards."   
  


"What sort of a wizard do you want me to draw?" Serenity asked as she studied Seto's little brother.   
  


Mokuba thought for a moment. He chewed on his lip and scratched his head. He asked, "Have you ever read any of the Harry Potter books?"   
  


She shook her head and replied, "No, but I did listen to the tapes of Lord of the Rings while I was . . ." In the hospital while Joey was raising money for my operation. When my sight started to really go. She shivered at the thought.   
  


Mokuba peered at her and asked, "What's wrong?"   
  


"I almost lost my sight not too long ago. I've got it back now and . . ." she stopped, shrugging helplessly.   
  


Mokuba, with wisdom beyond his years, scrambled from his chair and found his way to her lap. She hugged the boy, who she sensed needed comfort as well. He explained in a light, fearful voice, "When Pegasus stole my soul I was in a dark place. There was no sound, no light, no anything. I was so afraid. It was so scary. I kept waiting for Seto to save me and he couldn't." Tears welled up in his huge eyes and she rocked him softly.   
  


"Yugi did, didn't he?" Serenity asked softly and Mokuba nodded. Serenity smoothed his hair from his face and said, "Joey couldn't save me either. Yugi did too, but he couldn't do it without our brothers."   
  


Mokuba sniffled back his tears and hugged her. He said, "You're really nice and you smell good. I'd be glad if you were Seto's girlfriend."   
  


Serenity laughed as she gently wiped Mokuba's face off. She said, "I'd like to be Seto's girlfriend too."   
  


"Sometimes my brother can act mean, but he isn't. He's really nice and kind even if he doesn't show it all the time. He's my best friend," Mokuba confessed to her.   
  


She tightened her arms around him and replied, "I know. I can see that, but he just won't let me in."   
  


"Don't give up," Mokuba advised as he snuggled into her shoulder.   
  


She smiled and replied, "I won't." She straitened the paper and took hold of the pencil. She shifted Mokuba's light weight on her lap so she could reach the paper and so he could see what she was drawing. She grinned and asked, "Now, we were talking about wizards. Do you know about Gandalf the Grey?"   
  


"Sure, he helped Bilbo in The Hobbit against Smog the dragon! Seto got mad when Smog was killed, but I thought it was cool," Mokuba replied eagerly as he inched down toward the empty sheet of paper.   
  


Serenity chuckled and said, "Well, I'll draw Gandalf then."   
  


They lost track of time, but Serenity had sketched Gandalf, the Balrog, and two of the Harry Potter characters per Mokuba's descriptions. She looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. It was almost ten and Mokuba was starting to get sleepy. He kept yawning and rubbing his eyes as she drew the Celtic Guardian for him. She suggested, "Maybe you should go to bed."   
  


"I will when Seto gets home," the younger boy replied.   
  


At that moment, the huge double doors swung open and Seto Kaiba walked into the library. His normal, purpose filled stride was weary and his broad shoulders were slumped. His brown hair fell in his face and she noted how tired his blue eyes looked. And that the fact that his left hand was covered in white bandages.   
  


Seto looked at her and his eyes widened in shock as he froze.   
  


****** 

Kaiba was exhausted. The wear and tear of the day had finally gotten to him. His back and shoulders ached and his hand stung with sharp pains every time he moved it. All he wanted to do was tuck Mokuba into bed and go to sleep himself, but pondering his feelings about Serenity had come about.   
  


He made it into his library and was stopped when he saw Serenity with Mokuba sitting in her lap. He realized the perfect picture that they made. Serenity had her arms wrapped securely around Mokuba's small body and he was resting against her shoulder. Her bright red hair contrasted with his raven hair. His heart caught in his throat as he saw the two people he cared about most in this world sitting together like that.   
  


Mokuba climbed out of Serenity's arms and rushed toward him, crying, "Big Brother!"   
  


His arms wrapped around his waist and Kaiba hugged him back. Mokuba looked up and whispered, "I like her." Then he detached himself as quickly as he had got there. He cheerfully waved and chirped, "I'm sleepy, Seto. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he rushed out of the library, slamming the double doors behind him.   
  


Thus, leaving him alone with Serenity.   
  


She stood up, pushed her red hair from her face and looked at him with her emerald green eyes. She looked lovely standing there with the moonlight filtering through the French doors behind her. Kaiba stared at her as she walked over to him and offered him a sweet smile.   
  


It was a smile that took his breath away.   
  


He managed, "How did you get in here?"   
  


"Your little brother let me in," Serenity answered, "Sweet boy."   
  


Kaiba smiled and replied, "I know."   
  


"He's a lot like his brother," Serenity mused as she looked around at the library, her eyes focusing on his collection of fantasy novels. She turned back to him and sighed.   
  


Kaiba asked, "What are you doing here?"   
  


"I wanted to talk to you again," she answered truthfully, her fingers picking at her pink sweater innocently.   
  


He asked, "Why?"   
  


"Because I did. Because I care about you and . . ." she studied him and said, "You look exhausted."   
  


He shrugged, but she ushered him to his desk, her hands lightly touching him. He was exhausted but his mind was racing. As was his heart. He looked up at her and she frowned at his hand.   
  


She gently touched the bandages and asked, "What happened?"   
  


"I punched a mirror at school," he answered simply as he looked up at her.   
  


She frowned and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. His body tingled at the touch and he looked up at her, helpless as a maiden in the clutches of a dragon. Or a dragon in the clutches of it's tamer. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Relax, Seto."   
  


He was about to argue when her sure hands started gently rubbing his shoulders. He sighed as she worked around his neck. It was as if she knew where to touch him to relax him. It was maddening, letting her touch him while he sat idly.   
  


He asked, "Why did you come back?"   
  


"Because I wanted to," she answered truthfully in his ear, sending shivers up his spine. She was in control now and he wasn't sure if he liked it or hated it. He looked up into those sparkling eyes with wonder.   
  


She was wondrous. Everything he wasn't. Gentle, sweet, creative. She made him want to be a better man. He realized that Yami was right. He had fallen for her in such a short time. He reached up and took her hand.   
  


Serenity's eyes widened and he heard her sharp intake of breath. He was nervous as hell and knew it. He gently caressed the slender bones in her wrist and gently massaged each finger. He smirked up at her as carbon rubbed off of her fingers onto his.   
  


"I'm glad you did," he whispered as he stood up and faced her in one smooth motion.   
  


Her eyes were wide as she asked, "Now what?" 

"I'm not sure," he replied with a wiry chuckle. He reached out and brushed her hair from her eyes. He fingered it, enjoying the silky feel of it on his finger tips and marveling at the color.   
  


She reached out and brushed his hair from his eyes. Her long, slender fingers traced his features, sliding over his nose, tracing his cheek and lightly caressing his lips. He closed his eyes and stifled a groan at her explorations. He felt her other hand grasp his cheek and hold him helpless in her grasp.   
  


"Despite all the times I tried to copy it, I couldn't get the perfection of the original down," Serenity's sweet, melodic voice mused.   
  


He opened his eyes only to find him staring up at him, standing on point. Kaiba looked at her flushed cheeks and her sparkling, green eyes and gently cupped her cheek. "Serenity . . ." he moaned as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, bringing her closer.   
  


He wasn't sure who moved first or if they moved at the same time, but their lips brushed. He closed his eyes and inhaled her as she wrapped an arm around his neck while her other hand ran through his hair. Her lips were on his, soft, hot and unsure.   
  


The first kiss had been sweet, but this one was filled with fire, but it was just as unsure. Both participants really had no idea what they were doing and Kaiba was afraid to hurt her. He experimented with gentle pressure and soft caresses and that seemed to be doing just well, to tell the truth.   
  


Until she gently flicked her tongue across his mouth.   
  


That one small movement was his undoing. The part of him that conquered to be the best, to strive and succeed was pushed to the surface and mingled with his need. He took control of the kiss and lost control.   
  


It was hot, passionate, and intense. He was holding her as close as he could without them becoming one. Her hands clutched at his hair and neck, trying to draw him even closer. Her body was soft, warm and pliant against his and she smelled like vanilla.   
  


The need for air broke them apart and he smiled down at her as he caught his breath. The smile was filled with satisfaction and wolfish hunger. He took pleasure at the sight of her swollen lips and flushed cheeks.   
  


He drew her into his arms and held her, taking joy in her soft, comforting form. Her hands rubbed small circles on his back as she caught her breath as well. "Wow," Serenity breathed, "Maybe you are a dragon . . ."   
  


Kaiba took one of her carbon smudged hands and kissed it. He held it as if it was a prized treasure. Indeed, to him, it was. He looked down at her and replied, "And you've caught me."   
  


"Good, because you still really haven't taught me to Duel yet," Serenity replied teasingly as she tapped his nose.   
  


He laughed as he cleared his desk off with, lifted her up, and laid himself on the desk in one swift motion. He combed his fingers through her long, lovely hair with a smile, not knowing if he had ever felt this good and elated in his life. He looked up into Serenity's glistening, green eyes as he helped settle her on top of him.   
  


She said, "You have a really nice smile."   
  


"I do?" he asked, blinking in bewilderment as she rubbed her nose against his.   
  


She giggled and gently brushed his hair from his face. As she bent down and kissed him again, his soul soared with happiness. He felt wonderful and alive, and it was all because of the Maiden in his arms.   
  


The Maiden that tamed the Dragon Master . . .   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


[1] Jeet-Kun-Do- This is the form of martial arts that Bruce Lee created. It's formless and considered by many to be the perfect martial art. It's based on several different styles as well as Bruce's own twists and views added to it. If I'm remembering correctly, it is the only martial arts that doesn't have a true form.   
  


[2] Akeido is a Japanese form of martial arts. It is more holds, throws and blocks than kicks. Combine Judo and Karate and you're half way there. The reason why I had Seto be a student of akeido is because of one of his exchanges with Joey. In the episode that he an Joey Duel, testing out Seto's new Dueling technology, Joey grabs a hold of him. Seto says to him, "Nice grip, but let me show you mine." Then Seto uses a combination of a reverse arm lock and a sweep to send Joey sprawling. That is perfect akeido right there. I've had that same combination used on me before and knew what I was looking at when I saw it. I'd think that Seto strives for perfection in anything he does from Dueling, computers, and it would make sense if he was physically perfect as well. It's not that far of a stretch for him to be a martial artist, especially after that episode where flips poor Joey like that.   
  


[3] After prolonged blows like that with uncovered hands, even on a surface such as a punching bag, your knuckles will scrape and bleed. It might take a while and the harder you punch the quicker you injure your hands. That's why martial artiest are always seen with their hands taped or they're wearing boxing gloves.   
  


[4] Seto's favorite card is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He also seemed to like the Red Eyes, even though his dragon could kick it's ass. I'd have a feeling that, secretly, he really likes dragons, hence the fantasy reading. Besides, he and Mokuba are intelligent enough to truly appreciate Harry Potter.   
  


I would love to have fan art, just of Serenity and Seto together. Even though I'd love to have a pic of the Dark Magician VS Blue Eyes that Serenity was thinking about. I love the Dark Magician, don't get me wrong, he's one of my favorite cards, like the Celtic Guardian (he reminds me of Legolas from LOTR, yum), and I'm not sure who's cooler, him or the Blue Eyes. Still, this is a Kaiba centric fic though and it would amuse him . . .   
  


As for Serenity being an artist . . . Well, we really know very little about her except she's sweet, was going blind, and is Joey's little sister. Oh, and she ends up Kaiba's girlfriend somehow . . . Anyway, I was thinking if she was an artist her losing her eyesight would be more devistating to her. Plus, it serves as an intresting contrast to Seto in his logic locked world, despite his love of dragons.   
  


Elf: Woah, this is really weird for me.   
  


Duo: Yeah, why the hell am I not in this fanfic?   
  


Elf: Because it's not a crossover?   
  


Duo: But I'm always in all of your fanfics, unless it's those DBZ character pieces that you use to write when Miari Trunks use to be on the show. It just seems weird not to be in one of your fics, Elf.   
  


Elf: Well . . . Umm . . .   
  


(Kaiba walks in, his blue coat swinging behind him.)   
  


Kaiba: Gundam Wing is over. It's been over for a long time, even all the related mangas have been released. It's over, Duo Maxwell, and Yu-Gi-Oh! has just only begun.   
  


Elf: Hi Kaiba!   
  


Duo: But this isn't like you! There's been no exstensive violence, no one's died, and there's been no vampires!   
  


Elf: Well . . . Duo . . . ummm.   
  


Duo: It's an angsty romance fic! You never write angsty, romance fics for goodness sake! You write dark fantasy crossovers with me as the God of Death, literaly and I always fall for Hotaru Tomoe and . . .   
  


Kaiba: You're reign has ended. She's found another character.   
  


Duo: Shut up, pal.   
  


Kaiba: It has. Her writing will change now, especialy as me serving as her new Muse.   
  


Duo: WHAT THE HELL! I'M HER BLOODY MUSE! I'M HER AVATAR, HER FAVORITE CHARACTER!   
  


Kaiba: You still have your uses, I'll give you that much, but I am a far superior character than you.   
  


Duo: What the bloody hell . . . and why can't I curse?   
  


Elf: I think the worst word uttered in this story was bastard and asshole.   
  


Duo: What happened to what the fuck. (Nods in satisfaction) There, that's better. Mai called that G-dude a fucker.   
  


Kaiba: Use of profanity is a sign of an inferior mind.   
  


Duo: Hey, listen here you little Heero clone . . . Elf, they have the same voice.   
  


Elf: Seto Kaiba and Heero Yuy both had the same Japanese voice actor, and Kaiba's dubbed voice, which is quite nice by the way as is Yami and Yugi's, sounds a lot like Heero's dubbed voice too.   
  


Duo: But you like me better than Heero!   
  


Kaiba: That may be true, but I have qualities of all of her favorite anime characters, except you, thankfuly.   
  


Duo: Do you really wanna meet the God of Death?   
  


Kaiba: I'll introduce him to my Blue Eyes. Anyway, as I was saying, I am the perfect anti-hero, at least in our Elf's eyes.   
  


Duo: That's my Elf . . .   
  


Elf: That's right. Kaiba's hot, he dresses cool, and he's intense, dark, brooding, but he has a good side. And, no offence Duo, but his "offical" girlfriend is a lot cooler than Hilde.   
  


Kaiba: And a lot prettier too . . .   
  


Duo: But you always pair me with Hotaru!   
  


Elf: Ever wonder why there was a reason for that, Duo-love?   
  


Kaiba: Not only is Hotaru more dimensional, she's also better looking and more suited for you.   
  


Elf: Serenity, however, is perfect for Seto. And she's a redhead.   
  


Kaiba: My Maiden . . .   
  


Duo: If I was the fic's lead she wouldn't be a Maiden anymore . . .   
  


Kaiba: I'm not a hormone starved teenager either. I don't think with my dick like some braided morons.   
  


Duo: Bitch.   
  


Kaiba: Your inferior mind is showing again, Maxwell.   
  


Duo: I think it's time for you to meet Deathscythe HELL!   
  


Kaiba: No, how about we Duel? (He pulles out the Blue Eyes White Dragon.) Blue Eyes, Lighting Strike Attack, now!   
  


(The dragon attacks leaving a charred Duo in it's wake.)   
  


Kaiba: (smirking in satisfaction) Point taken . . .   
  


Duo: Bastard . . . (passes out)   
  


Elf: Duo! Kaiba, you didn't have to be so mean! Wait a second, you've been talking to Vegeta again, haven't you?   
  


(Vegeta walks in with a proud smile on his face.)   
  


Vegeta: The Woman's been telling me that I should help the less fortunate. So, I found this fatherless boy and took him under my wing. (Kaiba and Vegeta share matching grins.)   
  


Kaiba: Have I learned, Vegeta-sama?   
  


Vegeta: More than my own flesh and blood, Kaiba. It is rare that you have pleased the Prince of all Sayians.   
  


Miari Trunks: Hey!   
  


Elf: Oh boy, what have I done . . .   
  


Fanfic Challange

I've looked far and wide for Serenity/Kaiba fics. I haven't found any worth reading. There's more yaoi than you can shake a stick at, and I have nothing wrong with yaoi, but you can only read so many fics were Yugi confesses his love to Seto and vice versa. Or all the rape fics out there as well. They sort of blend together until they're one fanfic.   
  


So, I'm issuing a Challenge. Two of them actually.   
  


The first is a Serenity/Kaiba fic. The only requirement is that Serenity and Seto have to be a couple in it. It can focus on yaoi if you wish, but those two have to be together.   
  


And somewhere Kaiba must say the line, "I don't want a Millennium Item. I have enough trouble controlling myself, so why would I want an evil spirit taking over at inappropriate moments?"   
  


The Second challenge is a Serenity/Kaiba lemon. You can go sweet or kinky, I don't care. It's up to you, just let me know when you've got it poasted!   
  


You can e-mail me at slaybrat@aye.net so get writing!   
  


Heart of the Dragon Master 

Epilogue 

By: Elf   
  


Seto Kaiba had a proud, if slightly evil smile on his face. Serenity was leading her brother by five hundred life points and had already taken out his Red Eyes Black Dragon. Joey screamed in frustration as the dragon depixialized as her Dark Magician wiped it away with a Dark Magic Attack. He pounded his fist to the console and Kaiba grinned.   
  


Joey shouted, "That was really cruel, Ser!"   
  


"Well, I'm not done yet. I'm putting my Gemini Elf in attack mode and attacking," Serenity replied as the two beautiful elfin maidens materialized on the playing field.   
  


Joey cursed as they killed his Baby Dragon, thus eliminating his life points. Kaiba smirked as Serenity giggled. Joey groaned, "Beaten by my own baby sister."   
  


"With elves and magicians no less," Serenity chuckled happily.   
  


Kaiba walked over to her and smirked at Joey's scowl. Her deck suited her nicely. It wasn't one that Kaiba would personally recommend, but both Yugi and Yami helped her from it. He had tried to streamline the deck to a killer Blitzkrieg style deck that he preferred to use, but she wouldn't have it.   
  


Still, he had to smile at her insistence of having five Celtic Guardians in her deck. He couldn't resist her reasoning for having them. She said they reminded her of Legolas and, after finishing Return of the King, he had to give into her. He had tried to ignore her confession to Tea that she thought the Celtic Guardian was "cute".   
  


She asked, "Did I do well, Seto?"   
  


"Beating your brother isn't much of an accomplishment," Kaiba began.   
  


"Hey! Listen here you . . ." Joey barked.   
  


Kaiba gave him that smirk again and continued, "But you're really building on your skills, Serenity. Maybe you should take on Yugi next."   
  


"She's just beaten me and you're already saying she should Duel Yug?" Joey asked in disbelief. 

Kaiba chose to ignore him as Serenity took his hand with a shy smile. He smiled back at her and resisted the urge to take her in his arms. Joey had yelled and threw a paper weight at his head the last time he had tired that in her brother's presence. He still had the bump in the back of his head from where it had happened.   
  


"Hey, get your paws off of my sister!" Joey growled, shaking his fist from the other side of the arena.   
  


Serenity linked arms with him and lead him off of the platform. Joey was still shouting at Kaiba to let Serenity go, but he was beyond the point of caring. He smirked down at his redheaded lass as she said, "I was afraid he had it a couple of times. I think he let me win."   
  


"You'll beat him for real the next time," he assured her.   
  


She teased him, "You know, life isn't about winning you know."   
  


"Not when you already have everything you could possibly ever want," Kaiba replied seriously as he looked into her green eyes.   
  


She blushed and turned to face him. Her fingers were missing their usual carbon smudges he noted as she cradled his chin. She leaned up and kissed him.   
  


Kaiba kissed her back, smoothing her hair back from her face. "Hey, Kaiba, get off of my sister!" Joey shouted, sounding out of breath.   
  


Kaiba sighed as they pulled apart and Serenity sent her brother a murderous look. "Joey, go away," she snarled at him.   
  


Joey shook his blond head and replied, "Unnuna, Serenity. I'm making sure that this jerk doesn't take advantage of you."   
  


Kaiba closed his eyes and counted to ten. I will not inflict violence on Serenity's brother, no matter how much the dog needs to be beaten. I will not kill Wheeler. I will not kill Wheeler.   
  


He was glad that he didn't have a Millennium Item because he was sure that his Dark Spirit would have killed Joey a long time ago. Then that would hurt Serenity, and Kaiba made it a point to see her unharmed. She was the light to his darkness and all of that. His Maiden.   
  


Even though her older brother was a bit of an over protective ass.   
  


The End!   
  


So, do you all want a sequel!?   
  


If you want the sequel, I need some information. Mainly about Seto's past life as a Dark Priest (man, that just sounds really cool) and about Yami Bakura. Web addresses or just e-mail me at slaybrat@aye.net. Trust me, if you know my work, then this sequel is going to be more of my writing style. And Seto might weald a sword.   
  


Now, my views on Seto Kaiba.   
  


First off, he's my favorite character on Yu-Gi-Oh! Even though I do love Yami and Yugi dearly and Mai's a kick to write. Anyway, other than Yami and perhaps Bakura, Kaiba has the most layers out of all the characters.   
  


I understand where he's coming from. The world's screwed him so he's going to control his corner of it so it won't hurt him again. He doesn't want to be dominated, he wants to dominate. He's propelled to win, no matter what.   
  


But, Kaiba's got a heart. He's not good at showing it, but he loves Mokuba (and eventually Serenity later on in the series) and respects Yugi/Yami. He's just built this whole wall around himself and will do anything to protect Mokuba.   
  


Plus he's hot.   
  


I do like Yugi's deck better though, except for the White Eyes. That is one slick dragon. I'll admit that the Red Eyes Black Dragon looks cooler though and the Celtic Guardian is a hottie and I don't even wanna go into the Dark Magician . . . He's got blue hair. *sigh*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
